Bailando con el Pasado
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Aquella chica gordita y tímida del instituto de Forks se había marchado a la gran ciudad después de la graduación... y volvió diez años más tarde convertida en una estilizada y elegante madre soltera. (Summary Completo Adentro) ADAP
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Aquella chica gordita y tímida del instituto de Forks se había marchado a la gran ciudad después de la graduación... y volvió diez años más tarde convertida en una estilizada y elegante madre soltera. Todo el pueblo se había quedado boquiabierto con la transformación de Bella Swan, pero a ella sólo le preocupaba la reacción de un hombre..._

 _Nunca podría olvidar el baile de graduación en el que había entregado su inocencia al guapísimo y popular Edward Cullen. Poco después había descubierto que él sólo había estado con ella para ganar una apuesta... y, además, la había dejado embarazada. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría guardar aquel secreto? Y sobre todo, ¿cuánto tiempo podría mantener su corazón a salvo de aquel encantador traidor cuando sus deseos le decían que no se resistiera más?_

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

—¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres tú?

Isabella apretó con fuerza la copa de cristal. Hacía diez años que no oía aquella voz, pero la reconoció enseguida.

Contuvo los deseos de salir corriendo y, tras tomar un sorbo de vino, se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¡Pero si es Edward Cullen! ¡Qué sorpresa!

De algo le valieron a Isabella sus cinco años trabajando como Relaciones Públicas. Con la firmeza de su voz consiguió ocultar la súbita tensión que le agarrotó el pecho al verlo.

—Casi no te reconozco —dijo Edward, dando un paso atrás para contemplarla, admirado—. Estás guapísima.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal —replicó Isabella en tono ligero.

Todos aquellos años diciéndose que él no era tan atractivo como lo recordaba, y debía admitir que estaba equivocada.

El cabello bronce de su juventud se le había oscurecido y era un castaño profundo que contrastaba con los ojos, antes verdes, que brillaban. La edad solo había añadido profundidad y madurez a las facciones juveniles que ella recordaba tan bien. Edward, que ya era guapo a los dieciocho, a los veintiocho estaba imponente.

Estaba claro que la vida le había resultado favorable. Sonrisa genuina, relajado y seguro... Edward y parecía saber el sitio que ocupaba en el mundo.

Tendría que odiarlo. Sus mentiras y engaños le habían robado la inocencia. Pero no era fácil para ella odiar a alguien, y mucho menos a Edward Cullen. Aunque no era ninguna tonta. Nunca olvidaría la forma en que él la había utilizado.

La expresión de sus ojos se endureció.

Edward tomó un trago de su copa y sonrió, aparentemente sin notarlo.

—Es increíble lo que has cambiado —le dijo mostrando unos dientes perfectos—. Estás fantástica.

—Gracias —contestó, aceptando el cumplido con cortesía. Hasta ella, que nunca estaba satisfecha con su apariencia, tenía que reconocer que Edward tenía razón. Estaba estupenda. Se había tomado su tiempo con el maquillaje y vestido con un cuidado especial, intentando recuperar la confianza que acababa de perder junto con su trabajo.

Pero sabía que la mirada de admiración masculina poco tenía que ver con el maquillaje y el vestido y mucho con la esbelta figura enfundada en seda. Lo que él recordaba era la chica de la escuela secundaria, la niña que había valorado lo bastante para acostarse con ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuese su novia oficial. Su sosa vecina, de la que los demás chicos se burlaban. Bella, la gorda.

Isabella tomó aliento con esfuerzo. El apodo todavía le hacía daño. Ni los años ni el éxito habían logrado borrar completamente el recuerdo de la cruel burla de sus compañeros.

Pero aquello había sido diez años atrás y desde entonces había llovido mucho.

Isabella Swan había demostrado que era una superviviente.

—Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver —dijo Edward finalmente—. Después de la graduación fue como si te hubieras borrado de la faz de la tierra.

—No me parece que Washington esté tan lejos.

—Como si lo estuviese —dijo, lanzándole una mirada penetrante—. Nadie sabía dónde estabas. Ni te dignaste a escribir una carta.

Isabella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, aparentando que había roto los lazos con Lynnwood sin esfuerzo cuando en realidad aquella había sido una de las muchas decisiones difíciles que se había visto forzada a tomar.

—Cielo, ¿no me presentas? —dijo Jasper Minebow, su acompañante aquella noche, aprovechando el momentáneo silencio para intervenir.

—Jasper, no creo...

—Me parece que no nos conocemos —dijo Edward extendiendo la mano sin timidez alguna—. Soy Edward Cullen, un antiguo amigo de Bella del instituto.

Isabella tuvo que contenerse para no protestar. ¿Por qué utilizaba Edward aquel ridículo nombre que le recordaba tanto al pasado? Aunque debía admitir que no le parecía tan ridículo cuando él lo decía. Nunca se lo había parecido.

—Jasper Minchow —dijo Jasper, estrechándole la mano con sencillez. El texano, de aspecto bonachón, era en realidad un sagaz hombre de negocios—. Encantado de conocerte. Los amigos de Isabella son mis amigos.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó Edward intrigado— ¿Qué ha sido de Bella?

—¿Bella, eh? —Jasper la contempló un momento—. Me gusta.

—Pues a mí no —dijo Isabella, quitándole una pelusa de la solapa—. Y si alguna vez me llamas así, te mato.

Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de vino Jasper la miró un segundo, sorprendido.

—Tendré que recordarlo —dijo luego, con una risa comprensiva.

—¿Trabajas para el Gobierno, Jasper? —preguntó Edward, inclinando la cabeza, como si estuviese interesado en su respuesta. Igual que cuando se sentaban en la hamaca del porche y ella le hablaba de su día. El corazón se le encogió al recordarlo.

—Jasper es dueño de una empresa —dijo Isabella, elevando la mirada hacia el texano delgado y alto, agradecida de tener a su lado a un hombre tan apuesto—. No se dedica a la política.

Edward la contempló un momento antes de volver a mirar a Jasper.

—Pensaba que todo el mundo es esta ciudad tenía algo que ver con la política.

—¡Por Dios, no! —dijo Jasper con una carcajada—. Yo me dedico a los coches. Nuevos, usados, compra-venta, alquiler, todo lo que se te ocurra. Somos uno de los concesionarios más grandes de General Motors de la Costa Este.

—¿De veras? —dijo Edward —. Qué impresionante.

Aunque sus palabras parecían sinceras, a Isabella le pareció que ser dueño de un concesionario no impresionaba a nadie en una ciudad donde la política era el tema recurrente de cada día.

—¿Hace mucho que salís, Bella y tú? —preguntó Edward .

—¿Te refieres a Isabella? —dijo Jasper, guiñándole un ojo a Isabella y tomando un sorbo de vino—. ¿Cuánto hace, querida? ¿Cinco o seis meses?

—Algo por el estilo —dijo ella, agradecida de que Jasper no hiciese ningún comentario sobre la naturaleza de su relación.

Eran solo amigos que tenían un acuerdo: ella lo acompañaba a alguna fiesta de vez en cuando y él hacía lo mismo si ella necesitaba un acompañante.

Había sido la necesidad de Jasper de hacer contactos lo que había hecho que Isabella abandonase las palomitas y la película con Emmett para aceptar la invitación de Jasper a una de las fiestas más de moda de la capital. El acontecimiento era una oportunidad perfecta para que ella también se relacionase con la gente y se enterase de algún empleo nuevo. Hacía dos meses que, debido a una reestructuración de la empresa de Relaciones Públicas para la que trabajaba, se había quedado sin su empleo. Y pronto se le acabarían los ahorros. Sintió un poco de ansiedad al pensarlo, pero había estado otras veces en situaciones peores y había sobrevivido. Con que se cumpliera una sola de sus plegarias bastaría.

—Volvió a utilizar su apellido de soltera después de romper con él. De eso hace cuánto, ¿seis o siete años? —dijo Jasper, lanzándole una mirada interrogante.

—Mucho tiempo—dijo Isabella.

Jasper estaba repitiendo las mismas mentiras que ella llevaba años diciéndole a todo el mundo: que se había casado al acabar el instituto y se había divorciado poco tiempo después. Era un invento que explicaba fácilmente la presencia en su vida de un niño que ahora tenía nueve años y la ausencia de esposo.

—¿Estás divorciada? —preguntó Edward con sorpresa—. Tu abuela ni siquiera me dijo que te hubieses casado.

—Entonces apuesto que tampoco te dijo que Isabella tiene un hijo —dijo Jasper. Isabella estuvo a punto de darle un codazo en las costillas. ¿Por qué no se callaba?

—De mi primer matrimonio —dijo Isabella, levantando la barbilla para lanzarle a Edward una fría mirada.

—¿Primer matrimonio? ¿Has estado casada más de una vez?

Nunca había estado casada, y tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Pero eso era algo suyo y él no tema por qué esterarse de ello.

—A veces, la vida no resulta como nosotros queremos —dijo Isabella con voz profunda, para darle más misterio al tema.

—Venga, cielo. Ya sé que lo haces por divertirte, pero él se cree que lo dices en serio —dijo Jasper, rodeándola con su brazo y dándole un apretón—. Edward, conozco a Isabella desde hace bastantes años y, que yo sepa, se ha casado una sola vez.

—Con que tienes un niñito —dijo él.

—Emmett es un encanto de niño —dijo Jasper cuando Isabella no respondió—. Pero ya no es tan pequeño.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo? —dijo Edward, mirándola.

Isabella pensó rápidamente. ¿Le había mencionado hacía poco a Jasper que Emmett acababa de cumplir nueve? ¿Se acordaría si lo hubiese hecho?

—Tiene ocho —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco.

—¿Tan mayor? —se sorprendió Edward. Casi se podía ver girar las ruedecillas de su cerebro haciendo cálculos—. Entonces tienes que haberte quedado embarazada...

—Un año después de marcharme de Lynnwood. La primavera siguiente —dijo Isabella, quitándole un año entero a Emmett. Por suerte, Edward nunca vería al niño. Alto para su edad, era más probable que Emmett aparentase diez años en lugar de ocho.

—¿Ya vivías en la capital? —preguntó Edward .

Probablemente hacía la pregunta con interés, pero cuanto más hablase de aquello, más posibilidades tendría de meter la pata.

—Hace tanto de aquello... —dijo Isabella, con un gesto de despreocupación.

—¿Extrañas Lynnwood? —pregunté Edward, sin quitarle los ojos del rostro.

—La verdad es que no —dijo, acabándose el vino—. No tengo nada que hacer allí.

—Están los amigos y la fam... —se interrumpió Edward abruptamente al recordar que su abuela había sido su único pariente y que había muerto hacía poco tiempo—.¿Y tos amigos? ¿No los echas de menos?

—Oh, por favor —dijo Isabella, haciendo un gesto de exasperación—. Ambos sabemos que no era exactamente la Miss Popularidad. Lo cierto es que creo que no tenía ningún amigo entonces.

—Sí que lo tenías—dijo Edward . Ella lo miró, interrogante.

—Me tenías a mí —dijo Edward suavemente—. Yo era tu amigo.

Isabella levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos, deseando que él viese reflejado en los suyos lo que no le quería decir frente a Jasper. Que un amigo nunca habría hecho lo que él le hizo a ella.

—¿Dónde diablos queda ese Lindwood? —preguntó Jasper, masticando pensativamente un canapé de salmón, ajeno a la electricidad que había en el aire.

—En realidad, es Lynnwood —dijo Edward , mirando de reojo a Isabella—. Es un pueblecito en Kansas, a unos veinticinco kilómetros de Kansas City. Bella, quiero decir Isabella, y yo, crecimos allí.

Jasper se acabó la copa de vino.

—A veces pienso en volver a Texas, a mi pueblo. Pero luego recuerdo que tengo más coches en la tienda que toda la población de aquel sitio dejado de la mano de Dios y se me pasa el deseo —reflexionó. Lanzó una carcajada y se sirvió una copa de una bandeja que pasaba—. Dime, Edward , ¿todavía vives en Lindwood?

Edward no se molestó en volver a corregirlo.

—Mi casa sigue estando en Lynnwood —dijo Edward, echando una mirada a Isabella—. Pero en este momento vivo en Arlington.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Emmett y ella vivían en Vienna, a un par de paradas de metro.

—Estupendo. ¿Tienes una tarjeta? —Sonrió Jasper—. Te haré una llamada y quizá podamos volver a vernos los tres.

—Me encantaría —dijo Edward metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Sacó una cajita de plata, extrajo una tarjeta y le escribió unos números antes de dársela a Jasper—. Generalmente estoy libre a la hora de la comida.

—Genial —dijo Jasper, tomando la tarjeta y metiéndosela en el bolsillo—. Dime, ¿has estado alguna vez en el restaurante griego cerca de Dupont Circle?

Edward hizo una pausa, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tienen una comida buenísima. Te encantará.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Edward, mirando a Isabella.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. Si por ella fuera, Jasper podía meter la tarjeta en su fichero en cuanto llegase a su casa.

Porque había algo que sabía: el infierno se habría helado antes de que ella volviese a tener algo que ver con Edward Cullen.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

—Pues bien, aquí estamos —dijo Isabella, abarcando con un gesto la habitación—.¿Qué te parece?

Lleno de cajas y maletas, el recibidor poco se parecía a la sala perfectamente ordenada que su abuela reservaba para las visitas. Pero la luz que se filtraba a través del ventanal le daba un aire alegre; y el papel floreado de las paredes, aunque anticuado, no tenía manchas.

Se dio la vuelta a mirar a su hijo y cruzó los dedos. Había decidido mudarse a Kansas movida por la necesidad. El contrato de alquiler vencía, tenía te cuenta de ahorros a cero y no había posibilidad de trabajo en Washington hasta septiembre. Lo más sensato había sido volver a Lynnwood, donde Emmett y ella tenían un sitio en el que vivir sin pagar ni un céntimo.

Al heredar la casa después de la muerte de su abuela, había planeado venderla, pero algo pareció impedírselo. Aunque sus años en Lynnwood no fueron felices, aquel había sido su único hogar. Ahora, con el mundo cayéndose a trozos a su alrededor, la atraía como un faro que promete refugio de la tormenta.

Y además, en Lynnwood estaría segura de no encontrarse con Edward. Le había resultado más fácil tomar la decisión de mudarse después de su encuentro con él en Washington. Era gracioso pensar que ahora ella estaría en Lynnwood y él en la capital.

—Este sitio huele mal —dijo Emmett, dejando una caja con cacerolas en el suelo.

Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho. Todos le habían dicho que a Emmett no le gustaría mudarse, pero hasta aquel momento no se había quejado demasiado. Tomó aliento y se forzó a hablar en tono tranquilizador.

—Ya sé que es difícil mudarse a un sitio nuevo pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

—No es difícil —dijo Emmett, sorprendido—. Me gusta.

—Pero has dicho que huele mal —se sorprendió Isabella.

—Sí, porque huele mal en serió —dije Emmett, olisqueando el aire—. ¡Puaj! Huele y verás.

Isabella obedeció inhalando profundamente, lo que le causó un estornudo.

—¿No te lo dije?

—No es tan terrible. Tiene olor a cerrado. Cuando ventilemos un poco ya verás cómo cambia.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Venga, ayuda a tu madre a abrir algunas ventanas—le dijo Isabella.

El niño miró el jardín, anhelaste, mientras hacía girar una pelota de baloncesto entre las manos.

—Tenía ganas de echar unas canastas antes de cenar.

—Me temo que el aro que miras pertenece a los vecinos —dijo Isabella, recordando el día en que el señor Cullen lo había puesto.

—Entonces no los molestará que yo lo use.

—Cielo, acabamos de cambiamos de casa. Ni siquiera conozco a los vecinos — dijo. No era verdad, pero no estaba dispuesta de ninguna manera a pedirle nada a los Cullen.

—¿Puedo pedirles permiso? —preguntó Emmett, tomándole la mano con una mirada suplicante—. Por favor.

El corazón se le encogió al ver la desilusión reflejada en los ojos de su hijo, pero negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al parque en cuanto saquemos todo de la furgoneta? Será más divertido. Seguro que habrá niños allí con quienes podrás jugar. Si no, quizá me convenzas para que juegue contigo —le sugirió.

—Gracias, ma —dijo Emmett, abrazándola fuerte—. Eres super guay.

Ella le retribuyó el abrazo, alisándole el pelo y disfrutando el momento. Emmett ya no era su bebé, era un niño que cada día se parecía más a su apuesto padre.

La idea de que la señora Cullen se diese cuenta de ello en cuanto viese al niño le había quitado a Isabella varias noches de sueño. Pero finalmente había decidido que sus preocupaciones eran ridículas. Para los Cullen y todos los demás, Edward y ella apenas se conocían.

Emmett comenzó a incomodarse en sus brazos y lo soltó, dándole un beso en el pelo.

—¿Por qué no sacas tus maletas del coche y las llevas a tu habitación?—le dijo. El niño titubeó y ella lo miró con la maternal firmeza que había adquirido después de nueve años.

—Cuanto antes vaciemos la furgoneta, antes iremos al parque.

Emmett fue hacia la puerta de entrada y Isabella se inclinó a recoger la caja con cosas de la cocina que Emmett había dejado en el suelo.

—¡Toc, toc! —dijo Esme Cullen, asomando la cabeza por la puerta trasera—.¿Hay alguien?

Isabella se enderezó de golpe y se secó las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.

—Adelante.

Reconoció a la madre de Edward inmediatamente. Aunque la mujer tendría unos cincuenta y tantos años, seguía teniendo el aspecto elegante y juvenil que Isabella recordaba. Su cabello oscuro no tenía trazas de gris y las pocas arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos color verde acentuaban su talante optimista. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos color caqui y un polo rojo, y podría haber pasado por la hermana de Edward .

—¿Bella? —titubeó la mujer, recorriendo con la mirada las largas y delgadas piernas de Isabella enfundadas en vaqueros y la camiseta que te quedaba como una segunda piel—. No sé si me recordarás, soy Esme Cullen. Vivo al lado.

—Por supuesto que la recuerdo, señora Cullen —dijo Isabella cortésmente, estrechándole la mano con firmeza.

—Por favor, llámame Esme.

—Solo si tú me llamas Isabella—dijo. Le costó trabajo no devolverte la sonrisa a la mujer, pero no deseaba en absoluto intimar con la madre de Edward .

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un golpe. Isabella y Esme se dieron la vuelta y vieron pasar a Emmett a la carrera y subir las escaleras. Esme la miró interrogante.

—Mi hijo, Emmett —explicó Isabella—. Tiene nueve años.

La edad le salió automáticamente y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder volver atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Si hacía algún comentario en ese momento, solo lograda resaltar la metedura de pata.

—Mi nieto, Matt, cumplirá nueve el mes que viene. Hace tanto que mi hijo tenía esa edad que me había olvidado de lo activos que son —dijo Esme, con una risa ahogada, meneando la cabeza—. Noventa kilómetros por hora, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días por semana.

—Exactamente —dijo Isabella, lanzando una carcajada. A pesar de su intención inicial, sintió simpatía por su vecina—. Emmett me ha dicho que quiere jugar al fútbol, al baloncesto y al béisbol. Intenté explicarle que la mayoría de los niños eligen solo un deporte, pero me dijo que no sabía cuál elegir, que le gustaban todos.

—Mi hijo Edward era así también. Por suerte, en un pueblo pequeño, los niños pueden hacer casi de todo.

Nuevamente se oyeron pasos en el recibidor y un segundo más tarde Emmett irrumpió en el salón.

—Ma, ya he sacado todo de la furgoneta, y abierto... —se interrumpió—.Perdón.

—Emmett —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, esta es la señora Cullen, nuestra vecina —miró a Esme—. Este es mi hijo, Emmett.

Emmett se acercó y alargó la mano.

—Mucho gusto, señora Cullen.

Isabella sintió que reventaba de orgullo. Desde pequeño le había enseñado buenos modales. Parecía que había servido para algo.

—Encantada de conocerte, Emmett —sonrió Esme cálidamente, estrechándole la mano al hiño—. Vivo en la casa de al lado, así que si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

—¿En la casa con el aro de baloncesto? —preguntó Emmett, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí —sonrió Esme, mirando a Isabella—. Según tu madre, te gusta mucho jugar. Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada un momento y tomó aliento.

—¿Le importaría si fuese de vez en cuando a echar unas canastas? Lo haría con cuidado. Le prometo no golpearle el coche—pidió.

Isabella lo miró con horror.

—Cielo, la señora Cullen solo lo decía por ama...

—Por supuesto que puedes venir —dijo Esme—. Es decir, si tu madre está de acuerdo. Isabella contuvo el atiento, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro. Lo más fácil sería decir que sí. Pero Isabella había aprendido hacía tiempo que lo más fácil no tiene por qué ser lo correcto. Permitir que Emmett jugase en el patio de Esme Cullen habría sido una locura. Nada bueno podía surgir de ello, solamente problemas. Y bastantes problemas había tenido en su vida como para buscarse más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BCEP**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **EDWARD**

Edward detuvo el coche de alquiler en la entrada de la casa de su madre y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. El vuelo desde Washington a Kansas City había tenido muchas turbulencias, y luego había llovido todo el camino hasta Lynnwood.

Salió del coche y estiró las piernas. Qué bien estar en casa. Además, era un día precioso. Le extrañó que su madre no saliese a recibirlo, pero después se dio cuenta de que faltaba su coche y recordó que ella jugaba al golf los miércoles por la tarde. Tardaría horas en llegar a casa. La elección de un vuelo temprano le había parecido a Edward una buena idea, pero ahora se encontraba sin saber qué hacer.

Podía ir a ver a su hermana. Con sus tres niños, todos menores de diez años, la casa estarte llena de actividad. Pensándolo bien, le apetecía mucho más descansar solo un rato, tomándose una cerveza, que tener que vérselas con sus sobrinos.

Le llevó unos minutos descargar el coche. Después de dejar su equipaje en el recibidor, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y salió al jardín. La tormenta había dejado todo limpio y el aire olía a primavera.

Secó con la mano a la hamaca de madera del porche y se sentó. Contempló las cuidadas casas de dos pisos, con su césped recortado y abundantes flores tempranas. Había crecido en aquella manzana. Algunos de sus mejores recuerdos procedían de aquel vecindario, del porche de su casa. O de la casa vecina, de la escalinata de la casa de Bella.

Miró hacia la casa de al lado, apenas visible entre los árboles. Un movimiento súbito de algo rojo le llamó la atención. Dejó la cerveza en el suelo y se acercó a la verja para observar mejor. Alguien se había mudado finalmente a la casa de abuelita.

La abuela de Bella siempre había sido «abuelita» para todos los chicos del barrio. Cuando murió, poco tiempo después de que Edward se marchase a Washington,todo el barrio sintió que había perdido a su abuela, no solo Bella. Intentó ver quién había llegado, pero la vegetación se la impedía. Llevado por un impulso, decidió presentarse al nuevo vecino y pasó por el mismo hueco del cerco que siempre había usado de atejo.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era una mujer: una mujer atractiva que llevaba unos minúsculos pantalones cortos rojos que apenas si le cubrían el bonito trasero. La mirada apreciativa de Edward descendió para detenerse en las largas y torneadas piernas antes de volver a subir por la piel dorada hasta el torso cubierto por un sujetador de biquini. Estaba de pie en una destartalada escalera, rascando la pintura de usa de las ventanas con una espátula.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sobresaltada, la mujer se dio la vuelta de golpe; el movimiento hizo que la escalera se tambalease, y ella lanzó un grito de alarma. Edward cruzó el jardín corriendo y la recibió en sus brazos antes de que tocase el suelo. El impulso provocó que Edward cayera, pero protegió el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo, recibiendo él todo el impacto de la caída. Se quedó quieto un segundo e intentó recuperar el aliento mientras esperaba que el corazón se te calmase. Pero las suaves curvas que se apretaban costra su cuerpo hacían que le resultase imposible. La mujer se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo.

A Edward se le paró el corazón. Un par de conocidos ojos marrones se abrieron, sorprendidos.

Por un segundo sintió que tenía dieciocho años otra vez y se encentraba encerrado en un armario con el aire más cargado que durante una tormenta eléctrica en Kansas.

Automáticamente apartó con la mano el mechón de cabello teñido de rojo claro que se le había escapado de la coleta a Bella.

Esta emitió un grito ahogado y se echó hacia atrás, cayendo de sus brazos al suelo. Se puso rápidamente de pie, agitada.

Confuso, Edward se incorporó apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella con los ojos relampagueantes.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Yo vivo aquí —dijo ella elevando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante—. Me mudé hace dos semanas.

—No dijiste nada de cambiarte aquí cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta —dijo él con sorpresa.

—No lo decidí hasta el mes pasado.

La frialdad de su tono lo sorprendió. Aunque ella había estado bastante fría durante la fiesta, Edward lo había atribuido a que se encontraba acompañada. Pero ahora no estaba acompañada.

Edward se puso de pie. Tenía la camisa manchada por el resbalón en la hierba y unas ramitas pegadas a las mangas. Se las sacudió y esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, pues.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Todavía no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

—Acabo de llegar —hizo un gesto hacia su casa—. Estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que mi madre vuelva.

—Entonces, ¿estás de visita? —pregustó, relajándose un poco. La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

—Lo cierto es que yo también me he mudado. Qué coincidencia. Tú y yo juntos nuevamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BCEP**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ISABELLA**

¿Una coincidencia?

Isabella se lo quedó mirando horrorizada. Su presencia en el pueblo era una complicación con la que no había contado. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Vivirás con tu madre? —preguntó, resistiendo el impulso de cruzarse de brazos.

—Ya estoy un poco mayorcito para eso —rió Edward —. Tengo mi propia casa.

—¿En Kansas City? —preguntó Isabella, con la esperanza de que su casa estuviera en cualquier sitio menos en Lynnwood.

—¿Y por qué iba a comprar una casa en KC si trabajo en Lynnwood?

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. No tenía dinero para volverse a cambiar de casa. Y aunque lo hiciese, ¿a dónde iría?

—Compré la vieja casa de los Armbruster. Isabella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—¿Te has comprado la mansión? —dijo, y las palabras le salieron de la boca antes de que pudiese detenerlas.

Edward sonrió y se le marcaron arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

—Te acuerdas.

—Vagamente —dijo ella, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse? Cuando los Armbruster vivían allí, la casa siempre estaba iluminada y llena de risas. Muchas noches, cuando las estrellas se hallaban especialmente brillantes y el aire cálido, ella y Edward habían ido andando por la acera oscura hasta la esquina, deteniéndose a contemplar la mansión. ¿Por qué le había resultado tan atractiva? ¿Sería porque siempre estaba a rebosar de gente, mientras que ella se sentía sola y aislada? ¿O porque le daba sensación de estabilidad? La casa tenía cien años. Era un castillo, una fortaleza, parte del pueblo. Mucho más que ella.

Una vez, cuando Edward le dijo que pidiese un deseo, deseó que algún día la mansión fuese su hogar. Por supuesto que él también estaba incluido en el sueño. Qué tonta era.

—¿Quieres verla por dentro? —dijo Edward , sacando un llavero del bolsillo—. Me encantaría mostrártela.

Isabella se sintió tentada durante un segundo. Aunque se había jurado guardar las distancias con Edward, siempre se había preguntado si el sitio sería tan hermoso por dentro como lo era por fuera.

Edward sonrió, incitante, haciendo tintinear las llaves.

—Venga, Bella.

El nombre actuó como un cubo de agua fría, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Tenía que recordar que Edward Cullen era un camaleón, podía cambiar de color en un instante. Un hombre capaz de susurrarle palabras de amor en un momento y dos segundos más tarde reírse de ella. Alguien que le había demostrado que no se podía confiar en él

—Lo siento, pero no —le dijo. La cortesía tendría que haberle hecho añadir que quizá en otra ocasión, pero en vez de decir eso, levantó una ceja y, mirándolo, añadió—: Y, Edward...

Edward la miró y ella sintió un instante de pena al ver su expresión de desilusión. Era incomprensible cómo podía parecer tan sincero con lo taimado que era. Afortunadamente, no era una cuestión de comprender, sino de recordar.

—Ahora me llamo Isabella. Hace mucho que Bella ha dejado de existir.

—Puede que hayas cambiado de nombre, pero sigues siendo la misma persona.

—En eso sí que te equivocas.

La dulce e ingenua Bella había muerto cuando él traicionó su confianza hacía diez años.

¿La misma persona? ¿La misma tonta enamorada? Desde luego que ya no lo era. Y nunca jamás lo sería.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

—Me alegra tanto que estés en casa —dijo Esme Cullen sonriéndole a su hijo mientras hacía las tortitas—. Parecía que nunca ibas a volver.

—No exageres, mamá. Un año no es tanto tiempo —sonrió Edward.

Antes de que se fuese a Washington, su madre le expresó su temor de que le gustase la capital y se quedara allí para siempre. Pero se había preocupado en vano. Aunque el tiempo como mediador de la Comunidad Independiente de Banqueros Americanos ante el Congreso había valido la pena, solo acentuó su deseo de vivir en el medio oeste.

—Qué bien estar en casa —dijo con sencillez. Su madre se ruborizó, satisfecha.

Era la primera vez que los dos tenían oportunidad de sentarse a charlar. Cuando ella volvió del golf era tarde y al rato Alice, la hermana mayor de Edward, llegó con su marido y los niños. Edward se pasó la tarde comiendo el festín de bienvenida que su madre le había preparado y jugando con sus sobrinos.

—Hablando de casa, supongo que estarás ansioso por mudarte a tu casa nueva.

—Desde luego —dijo Edward, ilusionado—. Pensaba que podría comenzar a trasladar algunas de mis cosas hoy.

La casa «nueva» de Edward tenía más de cien años y se erguía como un centinela en un extremo del pueblo. La había comprado en una subasta poco antes de marcharse a la capital y durante su ausencia un constructor le había hecho recuperar su antiguo esplendor.

—Te ayudaré encantada —dijo su madre, calentando dos tazas de café y poniendo una fuente llena de tortitas con mermelada de arándanos sobre la mesa antes de sentarse—. Me temo que la abuela Irene tiene un campeonato de bridge que la tendrá ocupada todo el día, así que no podrá echarte una mano; pero el abuelo llegará a casa a mediodía. A los socios de su club de inversores les toca leer a los niños en la Casa de la Cultura esta semana.

Edward sonrió al imaginarse a su abuelo rodeado de escolares. Aunque cariñoso con Edward cuando este era niño, el antiguo gerente del Grupo Bancario de las Grandes Llanuras siempre se había sentido más cómodo hablando de Wall Street con sus amigos que de Barrio Sésamo con sus nietos.

Su hijo, el padre de Edward, era igual. Su prioridad había sido su trabajo, y desde que Edward era niño lo habían educado para que siguiese sus pasos. Murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando Edward estaba acabando el instituto y solo Bella comprendió la presión que el joven sentía, el temor de tener que cumplir un rol demasiado pronto, un papel que no estaba seguro de querer cumplir.

Edward masticó un bocado mientras pensaba en la primera vez que había notado la existencia de Bella Swan.

Desde los trece años, ambos habían ido al mismo instituto, pero entre los deportes, los amigos y el trabajo del banco, Edward nunca habla prestado atención a la vecina de al lado. Hasta un sábado por la noche, cuando acababa el ciclo básico. Volvía a casa tarde de una fiesta y estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando oyó que lo llamaban.

Se dirigió adonde provenía la voz femenina y se encontró a Bella sentada en la escalinata del porche de su abuela con una bolsa de patatas y una gaseosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y la amplia figura cubierta por una camiseta holgada y un pantalón de chándal. Cohibida ante su mirada, le dio un breve mensaje: su novia, Missy, había pasado por allí y quería que la llamase.

Edward hizo caso omiso del mensaje. Missy y él llevaban la mayor parte de la semana discutiendo y la llamaría tarde o temprano, pero en aquel momento la expresión inteligente de los ojos de Bella y la bolsa de patatas fueron más fuertes. Impulsivamente, le preguntó si se podía sentar a su lado. Ella se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego te ofreció unas patatas. Y él se sentó y aceptó un puñado.

Siguieron hablando hasta las tres de la mañana.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas que conocía, Bella no intentaba impresionarlo. Decía lo que pensaba, pero también sabía escuchar. Pronto descubrió que sabía guardar un secreto y se hicieron amigos.

En el instituto todo había seguido igual. A él le gustaba estar rodeado de compañeros y Bella prefería estar sola. O al menos, eso era lo que él creía entonces. Nuevamente se sintió invadido por la culpabilidad. Antes de verla es la fiesta de hacía dos meses, nunca se te había ocurrido que él pudiera ser su único amigo.

Pero pensándolo bien..., ella siempre estaba disponible. Siempre esperándolo. Habían pasado juntos casi todos los viernes y los sábados del último curso del instituto. Los dos se sentaban en el porche a charlar tarde, después de que él acompañase a la chica coa quien había salido a su casa, cuando la madre de él y la abuela de ella hacía rato que se habían ido a la cama. Se había convertido en un ritual: al llegar a casa ella lo estaba esperando en el porche con una botella de su gaseosa favorita. Hasta comenzó a decirle a las chicas con quienes salía que lo dejaban salir solo hasta la medianoche.

Después de la primera vez, a él nunca se le había planteado pensar si Bella era bonita o anodina, delgada o gorda. Era Bella, su amiga y confidente.

—¿Edward? —dijo su madre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

Levantó la mirada y se la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir.

—Sigues igual que siempre —dijo ella, regocijada—. He dicho si no es estupendo que la casa de la abuelita esté nuevamente ocupada.

—¿Te dije que me la encontré en Washington?

—¿A quién?—preguntó su madre, confusa.

—A Bella Swan.

—¿De veras?

—No me lo podía creer —dijo Edward, untando distraído una tortita con mantequilla—. Ya sabrás que ahora quiere que la llamen Isabella. Y ni actúa ni se parece en absoluto a la antigua Bella.

De repente, se dio cuenta de por qué había sido tan turbador encontrársela.

Estaba hermosa, sofisticada. Pero no era Bella. No era la chica que recordaba.

—¿La antigua Bella? —dijo su madre con indulgencia—. Pero si apenas la conocías. Durante todos los años que vivió al lado no recuerdo que le dijeses dos palabras seguidas.

Edward se dio cuenta de que si intentaba explicarle que ella había sido su mejor amiga, su madre no lo creería.

—La verdad es que hablamos más de lo que tú crees —le dijo—. Era una chica genial. Te habría gustado.

Y a Bella le habría gustado su madre. Le había dicho más de una vez lo mucho que echaba en falta a su propia madre. Él la había escuchado comprensivamente, pero, ¿había hecho algo por ayudarla?

No necesitó hacerse la pregunta. Ya sabía la respuesta. De repente, se le fue el apetito. Dejó el tenedor y empujó el plato con las tortitas a medio comer.

—Tengo deseos de conocerla un poco más —dijo su madre—. Y a su hijo.

—Yo no me haría demasiadas ilusiones —dijo Edward, recogiendo su plato para llevarlo al fregadero—. Cuando hablé con ella ayer, no me dio ni la hora. Me parece que no le interesa intimar con los vecinos.

—¡Querido, no seas absurdo! —rio su madre—. Que no se haya lanzado encima de ti como lo hacen la mayoría de las mujeres, no quiere decir que no le gustes. Isabella es una mujer encantadora. Y tengo la impresión de que vamos a ser buenas amigas.

Edward miró por la ventana. Quizá su madre tenía razón. Quizá había esperado demasiado de Bella. O quizá él estaba en lo cierto y era verdad que ella le guardaba rencor. Hizo una profunda inspiración buscando calmarse. Con deliberada lentitud, llenó un vaso con agua del grifo.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Aunque no sabía los nombres de todos los niños del vecindario, los conocía de vista. Pero el de cabello oscuro que practicaba baloncesto frente a la puerta del garaje no le resultaba en absoluto familiar.

—¿Quién es ese niño?

Su madre se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana con la taza de café en la mano, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Es Emmett Swan —sonrió—. Viene todos los días a practicar un rato.

—¿Ese niño es el hijo de Bella? —preguntó Edward, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Esme puso su taza de café sobre la encimera y lo miró.

—Recuerda que ahora se llama Isabella.

Edward volvió a mirar por la ventana, estudiando al niño con detenimiento.

—Ese niño está muy grande para tener solo ocho años.

—¿Ocho? —se sorprendió ahora su madre—. Trisa dijo que tenía nueve.

—Imposible que tenga nueve.

—Quizá oí mal—se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa en los labios—. Desde luego que pareces interesado en mi nuevo vecino. ¿No será porque su madre, que antes era un patito feo, ahora se ha convertido en un hermoso cisne?

—No tiene nada que ver con el aspecto —replicó él bruscamente—. Y Bella nunca fue fea.

Esme se puso seria.

—Perdona —dijo Edward—. No sé lo que me pasa —se sentía extraño desde la fiesta.

La noche en que había visto a Bella, la noche en que los viejos sentimientos y emociones lo habían asaltado en una oleada.

—¿Edward?

Miró a su madre, que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

—Era broma —dijo ella—. Me gusta Isabella. No era mi intención decir nada malo de ella.

—No es nada —dijo Edward, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para estrechárselos con cariño mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana—. ¿Sabes?, hace un buen rato que no echo unas canastas.

—A Emmett le gustará tener con quien jugar —dijo su madre—. No se queja, pero sé que se siente solo.

Edward miró la solitaria figura a través del cristal. Sin volver a pensar en las cajas de la mudanza que traía en el todoterreno para llenar, se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Una ráfaga de aire le arrancó la puerta mosquitera de la mano, que se cerró con un portazo.

Emmett lo miró, alerta y un poco temeroso.

—La señora Cullen ha dicho que puedo usar el aro.

—Tranquilo —dijo Edward, esbozando su calma sonrisa—. No estoy aquí para echarte. Soy Edward, el hijo de la señora Cullen. También soy un viejo amigo de tu madre. Pensaba que querrías jugar un poco conmigo.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

—Desde luego —dijo.

Después de treinta minutos de observar a Emmett jugar y marcar algunos tantos bastante difíciles, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que al niño se le daba muy bien el baloncesto. Tenía buen equilibrio y usaba bien las manos, además de ser naturalmente atlético.

—Pido tiempo —dijo Edward, dejándose caer en el escalón de la puerta—.Hagamos un descanso.

—Después, ¿podemos jugar un poco más? —preguntó el niño. La cara le brillaba de sudor, pero el entusiasmo le iluminaba los ojos—. Falta para que mi madre me llame a comer.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir —dijo Edward con pena.

—¿Y mañana? —le preguntó el niño, ilusionado.

—Estaré ocupado con mi mudanza —dijo Edward, suavizando la negativa con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no juegas con tus amigos?

—No tengo amigos —dijo el niño bajado los ojos y rascando el cemento con la punta de la deportiva—. Al menos, todavía no. Pero no pasa nada —añadió rápidamente—. Estoy acostumbrado a jugar solo.

Aunque el niño se parecía poco a su madre, en aquel instante Edward sintió que le recordaba la soledad de Bella.

—Podría venir a eso de las cuatro —dijo, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella y en cómo él había recibido todo lo que ella le daba sin ofrecerle nada a cambio—. ¿Conoces a mi sobrino, Matt Masen? Creo que tiene tu edad.

—Está en mi clase de natación —dijo Emmett, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pensaba que podría preguntarles a él y a su padre si quieren jugar también — dijo. Aunque su cuñado vendría a ayudarlo después del trabajo, era un hombre de familia y Edward estaba seguro de que aceptaría el cambio de planes para poder jugar un rato con su hijo.

—A mí me gustaría—dijo Emmett, pero la cautela atemperó el brillo de excitación de sus ojos—. ¿Y si dicen que no?

—Si ello sucede, entonces supongo que tendremos que conformarnos nosotros dos. ¿Qué te parece?

La amplia sonrisa de Emmett fue la respuesta que necesitaba.

Se la retribuyó y lo invadió una cálida satisfacción. Nunca se había sentido tan bien por hacer lo correcto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BCEP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella alisó las mantas alrededor de su hijo.

—¿Has tenido un buen día?

No era necesario preguntarlo. Desde el momento en que lo llamó a comer, se le notaba en la cara, en su andar vivaracho, en la forma en que pidió repetir. Por primera vez desde la mudanza, Isabella tuvo la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien.

—Es el mejor día de mi vida —dijo él, feliz, acomodándose en la almohada.

—¿Tienes un amigo nuevo? —preguntó restándole importancia. Por encima de todo, no quería que él pensase que le importaba.

—No, pero... —dijo Emmett, y se quedó pensando.

Isabella esperó. Había aprendido a no atosigar a su hijo. Tarde o temprano, le diría todo, pero según su propio ritmo.

—Quizá venga Matt Masen mañana por la tarde.

—¿Matt? —preguntó, recordando vagamente a un niño rubio y delgado con bañador azul de la clase de natación.

—Aja.

—Parece simpático —dijo Isabella, como si no tuviese mayor trascendencia, mientras internamente elevaba una plegaria agradecida. Sería la primera vez desde que se cambiaros a Lynnwood hacía tres semanas que un niño vendría a jugar con Emmett—. ¿Estás contento?

—Supongo que sí.

—En mi cole había un Masen. Por supuesto que era tres o cuatro años mayor que yo —dijo Isabella—. Me pregunto si será su padre.

—No sé —dijo Emmett con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Da igual. Haré unas galletas para ti y... —se detuvo, recordando súbitamente—. Oh, no. No estaré aquí por la tarde.

—¿Y Matt no puede venir? —preguntó Emmett con expresión de horror.

—No, seguro que todo sale bien —le dijo Isabella, rogando que la adolescente que había contratado de canguro no pusiese objeciones a que un amigo fuese a jugar con Emmett. Después de todo, le simplificaría la tarea—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es preguntárselo a Tanya. Se quedará contigo mientras voy a la entrevista. ¿No es genial que mami por fin tenga trabajo?

Isabella no le dijo que el trabajo era en Kansas City, pero tenía que pagar las cuentas y el puesto tenía muchas ventajas: un paquete de beneficios además de un salario igual al que tenía en la capital, y el tipo de trabajo parecía de ensueño.

—¿Crees que Matt traerá su propio balón? —preguntó Emmett preocupado.

—No lo sé, cielo —sonrió Isabella con pesar. Tendría que haber supuesto que a Emmett no lo entusiasmaría la noticia.

—Si no, podemos usar el mío —dijo el niño.

Se le encogió el corazón. Era un niño tan animoso, sin quejarse ni una vez de que ella lo arrastrase de una punta a la otra del país. Pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él deseaba tener un amigo. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? —le preguntó.

El rostro del niño se relajó ante la pregunta, que se había convertido en un ritual diario.

—¿Hasta el cielo?

—Sí, señor —le respondió, estrechándolo en sus brazos—. Y no se te ocurra olvidarlo.

Isabella se quedó a su lado hasta que él se durmió. Le retiró un mechón del cabello de la frente. Era tan joven, tan inocente. Aquella noche lejana con Edward le había cambiado el curso de la vida, pero le había dado un gran tesoro.

Hasta aquel momento, Emmett no le había causado ningún problema. Y si sufría por no tener padre, nunca lo decía. Había sido una buena decisión no comunicarle a Edward su paternidad. Pero si Edward la hubiese querido como ella lo quería a él, Emmett habría tenido padre, además de madre.

Isabella suspiró. ¿Por qué se atormentaba pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido?

Aquel era el mundo real, no una tierra de ensueño con finales de fábula. Un mundo en el que aunque se amara a alguien, no necesariamente se era correspondido. Un mundo en el que a veces había que aprender a golpes que el príncipe azul solo existía entre las páginas de un libro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

—Ese niño es un rival temible —dijo Jasper Masen con admiración.

—Tiene mucha energía —dijo Edward, y se echó hacia atrás en una de las tumbonas que había rescatado del garaje de su madre—. Me canso con solo mirarlo.

—No me vengas con historias —dijo Jasper—. Seguirías allí si te pierna no me hubiese comenzado a molestar.

Habían pasado una hora jugando un reñidísimo partido con los dos niños hasta que a Jasper comenzó a dolerle la rodilla que se había herido en un accidente de esquí el año anterior.

—Como te parezca—dijo Edward, tomando un sorbo de té helado. Al mirar a los niños, se inclinó hacia delante—. Esos niños están jugando un poco bruscamente.

Se levantó de golpe en el instante en que Matt, absorto en el juego, marcaba una canasta y luego chocaba con Emmett. Cruzó el patio de dos rápidas zancadas, pero no llegó a tiempo para evitar la caída de su vecino.

—Emmett, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado.

Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se las secó de un manotazo y asintió. Edward se dio cuenta de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —preguntó Matt, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro pecoso—. No lo he hecho a propósito.

—Está bien—dijo Edward, tranquilizándolo con una mano en el hombro y mirando a Jasper—. Pero creo que por hoy es suficiente.

—Tienes razón. De todos modos, Matt y yo ya nos teníamos que ir —dijo Jasper—Alice ya tendrá la comida lista.

—Lo siento, Emmett—dijo Matt, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Quieres que volvamos a jugar cuando te sientas mejor?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

Edward esperó a que su sobrino y su cuñado se marcharan antes de volverse hacia Emmett.

—Parece que te has hecho un raspón en la rodilla —le dijo con tranquilidad, como si no tuviese mayor importancia.

—Me duele —dijo Emmett con voz temblorosa.

A Edward se le encogió el corazón, pero quizá peor demostrar demasiada lástima.

—No me sorprende —dijo, mirando la rodilla ensangrentada—. Y me temo que tendremos que limpiarlo.

—Entonces me va a doler más.

Edward miró los asustados ojos del niño con tranquilidad.

—Intentaré no hacerte daño.

Emmett se lo quedó mirando un rato antes de asentir con la cabeza y ponerse de pie. Cuando Emmett entró renqueando a la casa, la canguro levantó la vista.

—¡Ay, Dios santo, le chorrea sangre por la pierna! —exclamó, Tanya en un alarido.

—Generalmente sucede eso cuando te haces una rozadura en la rodilla—dijo

Edward, lanzándote una mirada de advertencia.

—La sangre no me gusta demasiado —parloteó Tanya nerviosamente mientras los seguía al cuarto de baño—. Me desmayé cuando tuvimos que pincharnos un dedo en la clase de Biología.

—No tendrás que hacer nada. Yo me ocuparé de todo —dijo Edward, intentando no mostrar su irritación. ¿En qué estaba pensando Isabella cuando contrató a esa niña para que cuidase a su hijo?

Sentó a Emmett sobre la tapa del inodoro.

—Puedes irte —le dijo a Tanya—. Yo me quedaré con él hasta que su madre vuelva.

Tanya titubeó, debatiéndose entre su responsabilidad como su canguro y su deseo de marcharse.

—Es un viejo amigo de mi madre —puntualizó Emmett, repitiendo lo que Edward le había dicho el día anterior.

—Bueno, pues de acuerdo entonces —dijo Tanya, con una sonrisa de alivio—. Dígale a la señora Swan que me puede dar el dinero que me debe mañana.

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete de veinte dólares.

—¿Te alcanza con esto?—le preguntó.

—¡Hala! —exclamó Tanya, arrebatándole el billete—. Sí, está perfecto.

—Adiós, Tanya —dijo Emmett con voz débil. La adolescente le sonrió.

—Adiós, enano. Espero que no te duela demasiado.

Edward contuvo una imprecación. Cuando ella se fue, enjabonó una toallita.

—Puede que te escueza un poco —le dijo al niño, mirándolo a los ojos—, pero tenemos que lavar la herida.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Emmett, con expresión solemne—. Pero yo me aguanto.

Quince minutos más tarde, el gran raspón estaba limpio, desinfectado y cubierto con un apósito que Edward había encontrado en el botiquín.

Acababa de acomodar a Emmett en un sillón con un vaso de zumo de naranja cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Tanya, ya he llegado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BCEP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

—Estamos aquí, ma.

Isabella entró al recibidor y se quedó da piedra al verlos. El miedo le atenazó la garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Tanya?

—Tenía que irse —dijo Edward y la sonrisa de bienvenida se borró de sus labios ante su tono cortante.

—El señor Cullen le dijo que me cuidaría él —aclaró Emmett rápidamente porque sentía que algo raro pasaba—. Está bien, ¿no?

Isabella cruzó la sala e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, cielo. Lo que pasa es que tú eras responsabilidad de Tanya, no del señor Cullen.

—Esa niña era demasiado joven para semejaste responsabilidad —dijo Edward.

—Creo que yo sé juzgar eso mejor que tu —le respondió Isabella de mala manera.

—Perdóname si disiento —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. La mandíbula se le puso tensa—. Quizá mientras tú estás por el pueblo haciendo recados...

¡Quién era él para insinuar que ella no era una buena madre, que ella no sabía lo mejor para su hijo? ¿Qué sabía él si no había estado allí para darle el biberón de las dos de la mañana o cuidarlo cuando temía el sarampión? Mientras él se ocupaba de pasárselo en grande, ella iba a la universidad, estudiaba y además se ocupaba de su hijo.

—… pero no es lo bastante mayor para resolver una emergencia.

¿Emergencia?

—¿Qué emergencia? —dijo finalmente.

Edward miró a Emmett y ella se dio cuenta del esparadrapo en la rodilla.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido, cielo? —exclamó corriendo a su lado.

—Me caí—dijo Emmett, incómodo ante la muestra de preocupación de su madre—. Pero no pasa nada.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó, mirando a Edward acusadoramente.

—Los niños chocaron jugando —dijo Edward, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Los niños?

—Matt Masen —dijo Emmett—, el de la clase de natación.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —dijo Isabella. Miró a Edward—. Pero eso no explica por qué estás tú aquí.

—Jugamos al baloncesto —dijo Emmett coa el rostro tenso de preocupación—. Lo pasamos bien.

—No pasa nada, campeón —le dijo Edward para tranquilizarlo—. Tu madre intenta averiguar lo que pasó.

Antes de que Isabella pudiese decirle que ella solita se podía ocupar de consolar a su hijo, prosiguió:

—El padre de Matt es mi cuñado, Jasper —dijo Edward—. Pensamos que estaría bien si jugábamos dos contra dos con los niños.

—Me hice una rozadura en la rodilla —dijo Emmett—. Y el señor Cullen me puso desinfectante.

—¿Fue muy serio? —preguntó Isabella, calmándose. Dejando de lado sus sentimientos por Edward; parecía que él se había ocupado de su hijo.

—No es nada grave —dijo él, dirigiéndole una rápida sonrisa a Emmett—. Pero me parece que quizá le duela unos días.

—Parece que no podrás jugar a la pelota, por ahora—dijo Isabella.

—¡Venga, ma! —exclamó Emmett, haciendo un gesto de exasperación—. No es tan serio. ¿No puede venir Matt y...?

Isabella se puso seria y Emmett se interrumpió.

—Bella...

Isabella miró a Edward.

—Quiero decir, Isabella —dijo Edward carraspeando y esbozando su sonrisa—. Matt es un niño bueno. Le hizo daño a Emmett sin querer. Cosas de niños.

—Emmett es mi hijo, Edward —dijo Isabella con firmeza—. Yo decidiré con quién juega y con quién no.

—¡Pero mami! —se quejó Emmett.

Una sola mirada bastó para que el niño se callase. A veces, Isabella se preguntaba si no era demasiado dura con el niño, pero había visto demasiadas madres solteras dominadas por sus hijos y estaba decidida a que no sucediese con ella.

—No tengo inconveniente en que venga Matt —dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo—. Lo que pasa es que no sé si podrá ser este fin de semana. Quiero acabar la mudanza y dejar todo ordenado antes de comenzar a trabajar, y necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Emmett asintió a regañadientes con la cabeza.

—¿Has conseguido el trabajo? —le preguntó Edward—. Emmett me dijo que tenías una entrevista.

Aunque Isabella estuvo por decirle que aquel tema no era de su incumbencia, su pregunta era probablemente más por cortesía que curiosidad.

—Creo que tengo posibilidades —dijo.

—Mamá trabajará en un banco —dijo Emmett.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward, alerta—. ¿Cuál?

A Isabella no le gustó demasiado la expresión de interés de sus ojos.

—El First Commerce, en Kansas City. Están expandiendo el Departamento de Relaciones Externas.

—¿El First Commerce? —Edward sonrió—. Un amigo de mi abuelo pertenece al Consejo de Administración. Si quieres, le pido a mi abuelo que te recomiende. A veces, con eso es suficiente...

—No, gracias —dijo Isabella, forzando una sonrisa—. Prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—No sería molestia —dijo Edward.

—Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta —insistió Isabella, manteniendo la mirada firme y directa. Aunque deseaba el trabajo, no quería que Edward se involucrase en su vida en absoluto. Ya había cometido el error una vez.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella colgó el teléfono. Era como un sueño. El día anterior, el First Commerce le había dicho que tendría que esperar varias semanas. Y ahora la llamaba el Jefe de Recursos Humanos ofreciéndole el trabajo, y encima, en sábado. Se preguntó durante un instante si Edward había intervenido, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Habían hablado la noche anterior y no habría tenido tiempo de hacerlo. El puesto cumplía todas sus expectativas y más. Y lo mejor de todo era que querían que comenzase enseguida. El lunes se tenía que presentar.

Ello le dejaba el fin de semana para acabar de organizar la casa, cocinar dos o tres cenas para dejarlas congeladas y... encontrar una canguro para Emmett. Se lo hizo nudo en el estómago.

¿Y si no encontraba a nadie? ¿Qué haría? Intentó calmarse. Seguro que habría montones de adolescentes que querrían ganarse un dinerillo cuidando niños. Lo importante era encontrar la adecuada. Y tendría que comenzar enseguida.

Isabella fue hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de Tanya, cruzando los dedos. Media hora más tarde; lanzó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había ido al partido? Emmett le había comentado que el partido de béisbol entre los ex alumnos y los alumnos del último cuso del instituto era un gran acontecimiento, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía.

Miró la hora. El partido ya estaría terminando. Si iba a la cancha, seguro que se lo podría pedir en persona a Tanya, y si no, al menos se encontraría con Emmett, que se había ido a ver el partido con Matt y su familia. Sin perder las esperanzas de conseguir una canguro antes de que acabase el día, Isabella se dirigió a la puerta.

.

.

.

Las gradas estaban llenas y ambos equipos seguían jugando cuando Isabella llegó a la cancha de béisbol. Vio a Tanya y sus amigas flirteando con un par de jugadores y decidió que quizá aquel no sería el mejor momento para aproximarse a ellas. Aunque no era una fanática de los deportes, decidió esperar mirando el partido. Se hizo sombra con la mano en los ojos y miró las gradas, localizando finalmente un asiento vacío hacia la mitad.

Comenzó a subir los escalones, sin prestar atención a las miradas de curiosidad. Aunque llevaba un mes en Lynnwood, no había salido demasiado. No se consideraba una cobarde, pero le resultaba embarazoso encontrarse con gente que conocía de antes y que no la reconocía. Y cuando lo hacían, a veces deseaba que no lo hiciesen.

La señora Russel, la cajera de A&P, usa mujer delgada, le había anunciado a medio supermercado que «aquella muchacha era realmente gorda, y que mirasen el cambio». El cajero del banco dijo que era imposible que Isabella fuese la nieta de la señora Watson, porque aquella niña era «decididamente obesa y nada bonita».

Quizá eso tendría que hacerla disfrutar de la nueva situación, pero no era así. La avergonzaba pensar lo que todos habrían estado pensando y diciendo a sus espaldas.

Isabella oyó las palabras de Edward como si hubiese sido el día anterior y las risotadas de sus amigos.

—Como si a mí me interesase tener algo que ver con ella.

El corazón se te encogió al recordarlo.

El ruido de un bate contra la pelota la sacó de su ensueño. La multitud se puso de pie y vitoreó el tanto. Isabella se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Edward acabar de dar la vuelta al diamante. Sus compañeros lo rodearon.

Isabella movió la cabeza mientras seguía subiendo. ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo? Su home run había hecho que su equipo se adelantase en el marcador. Era el hombre del momento. Nuevamente.

Siempre había sido popular, leyó el discurso en nombre de los alumnos cuando acabaron el instituto, fue el presidente del último curso, también jugaba al fútbol... Isabella lanzó un profundo suspiro, se sentó al final de la grada y sonrió a la niñita que tenía al lado.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó.

—Tengo tres —dijo la niña, levantando tres dedos con orgullo.

—Kaela, la señora no te ha preguntado cuántos años tienes —la corrigió con cariño su madre—, sino cómo estás. Dile: «Bien».

La niña inclinó la cabeza y retorció tímidamente un botón de su camisa de un brillante color anaranjado.

—Bien —dijo.

Isabella le sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia la madre de la niña. Mirándola con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que la conocía. Rápidamente retiró la mirada, pero no coa suficiente rapidez.

—¿No fuimos a la escuela juntas? —dijo la madre—. Soy Missy Campbell. Mi apellido de soltera era Andrews, Missy Andrews. ¿Recuerdas?

¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo?

Un cuchillo se le retorció en el pecho a Isabella. Popular y rodeada siempre de amigos, Missy Andrews representaba todo lo que Isabella hubiese deseado ser.

—¿Y tú eras...?

—Bella Swan —dijo Isabella, sintiendo que tenía diecisiete años y era gorda y patosa otra vez.

Le dio rabia que la inseguridad la hubiese hecho dudar con las palabras y decir sin pensar su antiguo nombre.

—La vecina de Edward Cullen —sonrió Missy, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me parecía que eras tú, pero no estaba segura. Estás tan diferente…

—Bueno, han pasado diez años —dijo Isabella, retándole importancia.

—Estás fabulosa —dijo Missy—. Totalmente distinta de la Bella que recuerdo.

—Ahora prefiero que me llamen Isabella —forzó una sonrisa.

—Estupendo —dijo Missy con una cabezadita de aprobación—. Te queda bien. Yo también estoy pensando dejar el apodo. Aunque todavía me faltan un par de años para llegar a los treinta, no me veo con treinta años y llamándome Missy.

—Yo me lo cambié al acabar el instituto —dijo Isabella—. Cuando vivía en la capital, todos me conocían por Isabella, pero aquí todo el mundo insiste en llamarme Bella.

—Dales tiempo —dijo Missy—. Ya se acostumbrarán. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Lynnwood? Me sorprende no haberme cruzado contigo hasta ahora.

—Llevamos aquí poco menos de un mes —dijo Isabella.

—¿A tu esposo lo trasladaron aquí? —preguntó. Missy con lo que parecía genuino interés.

—No, en realidad se trata de mi hijo y de mí. Hace tiempo que es así—dijo Isabella.

Aunque llevaba años diciéndole a la gente que se había casado al acabar el instituto, se había quedado embarazada y luego divorciado, por algún motivo no pudo volver a decir la vieja mentira una vez más.

—También nosotras somos dos. Kaela y yo —dijo Missy, despeinando los rizos de su niña con la mano—. Derek y yo nos separamos definitivamente el año pasado. Habíamos estado viviendo en Kansas City, aunque después de la ruptura decidí volverme al pueblo. No estaba segura de sí saldría bien, pero Edward y mis viejos amigos me han ayudado mucho.

—¿ Edward? —dijo Isabella, coa la garganta agarrotada.

—Edward Cullen —dijo Mtssy—. Sé que vosotros no erais demasiado amigos; pero no dirás que no lo recuerdas.

—¿Recordar a quién? —dijo una voz grave junto a Isabella, haciéndole darse la vuelta—. Hola, Isabella —dijo Edward en voz baja, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella antes de que los hombros desnudos atrajeran su mirada. La piel de Isabella se encendió.

—Tío Edward —exclamé Kaela corriendo a abrazar las rodillas de Edward.

—Hola, princesa —dijo Edward, levantándola en sus brazos—. Pareces una calabaza con esa ropa.

La niñita lanzó una alegre carcajada y Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Se ha portado muy bien —dijo Missy, mirando a Edward con una cálida sonrisa—. Las dos gritamos cuando hiciste el home run. Si estuviese todavía en el instituto, me levantaría y dirigiría a las animadoras para que te vitoreasen.

Isabella sintió arcadas. Y pensar que durante un momento había pensado que Missy estaba cambiada. Se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Como comienzo a trabajar el lunes, no me queda demasiado tiempo para organizarme, incluyendo la búsqueda de una canguro.

Edward le lanzó una mirada interrogante y luego comprendió.

—Has conseguido el empleo.

Usa sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Isabella, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por reprimirla.

—El Jefe de Recursos Humanos del First Commerce me ha llamado esta mañana.

—En horabuena —dijo Edward—. Es estupendo. Sabía que todo saldría bien.

—Sí, felicitaciones —lo coreó Missy, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a él y se colgó de su brazo—. ¿Estás listo para el picnic? Kaela y yo estamos que nos morimos de hambre.

Aunque Edward no se separó de ella, la mirada confundida que le dirigió a Missy indicó que él no sabía cómo interpretar su comportamiento posesivo. Pero Isabella sí que advirtió que Missy estaba marcando su territorio e indicándole a ella que se retirase.

Casi te dio un ataque de risa al pensaren Missy Andrews sintiéndose celosa de ella. Si alguien tenía que sentirse celosa, era Isabella. Pero no lo estaba, porque los celos implicarían que ella quería a Edward Cullen. Y ella no lo quería. En su vida, no. Y mucho menos en su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~BCEP~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDWARD**

Edward esperó hasta que Missy y Kaela estuviesen seguras dentro de la casa para irse. Aunque Lynnwood era una comunidad sin problemas de seguridad, Missy estaba segura de que su ex marido la había seguido mientras hacía compras en Kansas City durante el fin de semana. Desde entonces tenía miedo. Cuando Missy le pidió que entrase, él casi accedió, hasta ver el brillo de sus ojos y darse cuenta de que su invitación tenía mucho más que ver con la soledad que con el miedo a su ex marido.

Al igual que él, Missy sabía que no estaba preparada para una nueva relación. Y, aunque ella lo estuviese, Edward no tenía interés en ello.

Era una buena amiga y él adoraba a su hijita, pero hacía rato que se había extinguido el fuego que una vez hubo entre ellos.

Su hermana le decía que era muy exigente y que si quería una familia grande, como siempre decía, sería mejor que se pusiese a ello. Pero para Alice era fácil opinar. Desde el instituto sabía que Jasper era el hombre para ella. Se había casado con él cuando todavía ambos iban a la universidad y seguían juntos desde entonces. Edward quería aquel mismo tipo de amor, y si para ello tenía que ser exigente, pues prefería serio. Desde luego que no se iba a preocupar por ello. Había cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Recordó la alegría de Isabella con su nuevo trabajo.

No tenía que olvidarse de agradecerle su ayuda al amigo de su abuelo. Isabella necesitaba que le diesen un respiro. Aunque ella no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, Edward sabía que la pérdida de su trabajo en la capital le había hecho perder la confianza en sí misma.

Tener nuevamente trabajo era un paso para lograr recuperarla.

Lo siguiente era conseguirle la canguro. Cuando le había mencionado el nuevo trabajo de Isabella a su hermana, Alice le había dicho que la mayoría de las niñas de instituto que cuidaban niños estaban comprometidas con meses de antelación. Edward se detuvo en una luz roja y decidió que le daría tiempo hasta el día siguiente para encontrar una. Si no lo lograba, tendría que ver qué podría hacer para ayudarla, tanto si le gustaba a ella como sino.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

En cuanto el pastor Williams acabó la última plegaria e impartió la bendición, Isabella tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, mirando la puerta más cercana. No tenía ninguna intención de quedarse charlando con Edward Cullen.

Pero, en su prisa por escapar, se olvidó de que Edward se encontraba en el extremo del banco. Cuando ella hizo ademán de salir, él se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—Buenos días —le dijo, y la expresión de sus ojos le indicó a Isabella que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba lista para salir corriendo y le bloqueaba la salida a propósito—. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Entonces, somos dos los sorprendidos —dijo Isabella—. Hubiese jurado que tú y tu familia ibais a la iglesia metodista de la calle Elm.

—Cerró —dijo Edward—. Hace unos cinco años.

Isabella estuvo a punto de preguntarte por qué habían elegido la iglesia en la que se hallaban, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No quería hablar con Edward un minuto más de lo necesario.

—Sí, eso sería genial —dijo Emmett con entusiasmo—. Total, íbamos a comer fuera. Isabella dirigió la mirada a su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que Matt nos invita a comer con su familia —dijo Emmett—. ¿No te parece genial?

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella, pensando rápidamente—, pero no podemos. Tengo que hacer unos recados...

—Pero también íbamos a comer antes —dijo Emmett, lanzándole una mirada de ruego a su amigo.

—Poorfaaa, señora Swan —dijo Matt—. Comeremos salchichas y ensalada de patatas y todo eso.

—Estoy segura de que estará todo delicioso —murmuró—, pero...

—Mi madre ha hecho una tarta —añadió Matt—. Con baño de chocolate.

—Es mi preferida —dijo Emmett—. Porfi, mami.

Isabella miró primero una carita de ruego y luego la otra esperanzada.

Quería que su hijo tuviese amigos y Matt era un niño encantador, pero también era el sobrino de Edward.

—Nos encantaría que vinieses —dijo Alice Cullen, que había estado hablando con su esposo y se dio la vuelta para esbozar una cálida sonrisa—. Es una pena que lleves tanto tiempo en el pueblo y todavía no hayamos podido vernos.

—No querría ser un incordio.

—Alice siempre hace comida suficiente para un regimiento —terció su esposo—Nos harías un favor si vinieses. De lo contrario, nos tendrá a sobras el resto de la semana.

Isabella miró a Alice y Jasper. Nunca lo comprenderían si les dijese que no.

—Es ese caso —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír—, muchas gracias por la invitación.

—Estupendo —dijo Edward detrás de ella y Isabella se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que todavía se hallaba allí—. Así que vayamos a preparar la parrilla.

—¿La parrilla? —dijo Isabella, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó Edward con expresión inocente—. La comida del domingo toca en mi casa esta semana

—¿Tú cocinas? —preguntó Emmett, con expresión de asombro, como si Edward hubiese dicho que podía volar.

—Desde luego —dijo Edward con una carcajada, revolviéndote el pelo—. ¿Quieres ayudarme, y así te enseño?

—De acuerdo —respondió el niño rápidamente.

—¿Puedo yo también, tío Edward?

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo Edward, dirigiendo una mirada insinuante a Isabella—. Me vendrá bien toda la ayuda posible.

Isabella levantó la barbilla y le lanzó una fría mirada. No tenía ninguna intención de confraternizar junto a la parrilla. Ni ese día, ni nunca.

Edward sonrió apenas, como si encontrase divertida la situación.

—Estoy aparcado en el frente. ¿Por qué no os venís en el coche conmigo?

—No, gracias —sonrió Isabella corsamente—. Tengo mi coche en el aparcamiento.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él—, pero os puedo llevar igualmente. Así nos podremos poner al día.

—Iré en mi coche.

—Os traeré cuando queráis.

Ni siquiera se sintió tentada. Imaginaba que Emmett querría quedarse un rato más jugando cuando llegase el momento de irse. Y entonces, estaría sola con Edward durante el camino de vuelta.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Estupendo —dijo Edward—, si a tu madre le parece bien.

—¿Me dejas, ma? —preguntó Emmett, mirándola.

«No», quiso decirle. No quería que Emmett se acercase ni a medio metro de Edward. Pero se contuvo. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a buscar el momento. Después de todo, solo se trataba de que lo llevase en el coche. Emmett no le estaba pidiendo ir de paseo como padre e hijo.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó Edward.

—Asegúrate de que se ponga el cinturón —dijo Isabella, y Emmett lanzó un grito de alegría.

Isabella tuvo que contenerse nuevamente.

Primero, sentarse junto a él en la iglesia. Luego, comer en su casa. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? Levantó la barbilla. Nada, desde luego.

Porque cuanto más lejos se mantuviese de Edward Cullen, mejor para todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~BCEP~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDWRAD**

Edward dio la vuelta a las hamburguesas que quedaban y bajó el fuego. Entre las salchichas que los niños habían querido repetir y el pollo, que su abuela le pidió que hiciese de una forma especial, no se había movido de la parrilla.

Y todo el tiempo deseando hablar con Isabella. Tenía la sensación de que ella lo estaba evitando, lo cual no tenía sentido si pensaban lo amigos qué habían llegado a ser.

Lo cierto era que habían sido amigos íntimos hasta la noche de la fiesta de graduación. Sintió un ramalazo de culpa. Lo sucedido en el armario fue culpa suya. Pero no lo había hecho deliberadamente. Dios sabía que jamás se había aprovechado de nadie. Nunca planeó robarle la inocencia.

Edward dejó la espátula y su mirada se perdió en la distancia mientras recordaba...

—Eh, mira quien ha venido —dijo Ron Royer, lanzando un aullido—. Y nada menos que con pareja.

Chip Linderman miró, pero Edward ni siquiera levantó la vista.

—No es ninguna novedad —dijo, tirándose de los puños de la camisa—. Yo vi a Missy hace diez minutos.

Edward se preguntó por qué habría dejado que Chip y Ron lo convenciesen de ir sin pareja a la fiesta. Era verdad que se había peleado con Missy, pero siempre se estaban peleando. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era mandarle flores para que ella volviese a sus brazos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero quería demostrarle que estaba cansado de sus jueguecitos. Y, finalmente, el perjudicado era él.

Missy tenía acompañante. Él tenía a Chip y a Ron.

—No me refiero a Missy —dijo Ron al tiempo que fe daba un codazo y señalaba con la cabeza—. Echa un vistazo.

Edward dirigió la mirada a la entrada del gimnasio, no porque estuviese interesado en quién aparecería, sino porque sabía que Ron no cejaría hasta que lo hiciese.

—Oh, Dios, si es Bella —dijo, sorprendido.

—Sabía que te sorprenderías —dijo Ron con una sucia sonrisa.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Chip, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Hasta Bella, la gorda, tiene pareja.

—No la llames así —dijo Edward, observando con detenimiento. ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Y por qué no fe había dicho que iría a la fiesta?—. ¿Quién es? No lo conozco.

—Obviamente, algún imbécil —dijo Ron en tono despectivo—. Mira la ropa que lleva.

Edward miró la camisa azul con pechera de puntillas que llevaba el chico con el esmoquin.

—Ella está pasable —dijo Chip a regañadientes.

Edward la volvió a mirar. Chip estaba equivocado. Bella no estaba pasable. Estaba... hermosa.

Desde que la conocía, Bella siempre había llevado pantalones de chándal y camisetas enormes. Pero aquella noche, en vez de tener el cabello sujeto en una coleta, lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros en suaves ondas. Y aunque su vestido no se le ajustaba al cuerpo como muchos de los vestidos que llevaban otras chicas, la delicada tela verde favorecía sus curvas y resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Lo único que le faltaba era sonreír. Edward se dio cuenta de que la pareja de Bella parecía tener muchas sonrisas... para todas menos ella. Cuando el tipo la dejó sola para acercarse a hablar con Kammie Parker, una chica que no era ni la mitad de agradable que Bella, Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Ese tipo es un imbécil —masculló—. Bella no se merece que la traten así.

—No sabía que te interesaba —dijo Ron, con expresión maliciosa.

Al ver el interés que había despertado en Ron, Edward se dio cuenta de que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía. Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

—Es mi vecina, eso es todo—dijo.

—A mí me parece que eso no es todo —dijo Ron, dándole un codazo a Chip—Creo que a Edward le gusta la gorda.

Edward apretó los dientes y se mantuvo callado porque sabía que el otro estaba borracho. Ron era un buen chico, pero se había entonado un poco demasiado para la fiesta y se le notaba.

—Me parece que hace tanto que Edward se llevó a alguien al huerto, que hasta una foca le parece guapa—siguió Ron.

Chip lanzó una risilla desagradable y Edward lo miró con enfado.

—Estáis diciendo tonterías, colegas. Voy a mirar a las chicas.

—¡No te lo dije! —le dijo Ron a Chip, y sus risotadas lo siguieron mientras se alejaba.

Edward caminó entre la gente, hablando con sus amigos y viendo de vez en cuando a Bella y su pareja. Apenas una hora después de que el baile se iniciase, vio al chico salir por una puerta lateral. Solo.

Así que no se sorprendió cuando Ron lo detuvo después y le dijo que se había encontrado a Bella llorando en un pasillo. Ron ni se inmutó cuando Edward insistió que lo llevase hasta ella. Ron lo llevó entonces a una parte de la escuela tan alejada del gimnasio que ni siquiera se oía la música.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella está aquí? —preguntó Edward.

Una sensación de inquietud le subía por la espalda.

—No quería que nadie la viese —dijo Ron. Se detuvo delante de un armario donde se guardaba el material de deportes—. Está allí. Venga, háblale.

Edward titubeó. Sentía que allí había algo raro, pero no podía decir con exactitud lo que era.

—¿Edward, eres tú?—se oyó te voz de Bella desde dentro del cuartucho.

Olvidándose de sus sospechas, Edward entró en la habitación. Bella se hallaba de pie junto a una pila de cajas con expresión de ansiedad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Ron me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo —dijo ella, retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro— Insistió mucho.

De repente, Edward comprendió lo que sucedía. Se dio la vuelta, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. La puerta se le cerró en las narices y se oyeron unas risotadas del otro lado.

Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. La golpeó con el puño.

—¡Ron! ¡Esto no tiene gracia! —gritó—. ¡Déjanos salir!

—Que lo paséis bien —dijo una voz, que a pesar del grosor de la puerta de roble, Edward reconoció como la de Chip—. Hasta mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¡Y un cuerno! —dijo Edward, dándole un puntapié a la puerta—¡Abrid ahora mismo!

Del otro lado hubo silencio y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Encerrados en un cuartucho de guardar materiales de deporte.

Conociendo a sus amigos, sabía que no les abrirían hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero nunca se daba por vencido fácilmente.

—Si hacemos suficiente ruido, alguien nos oirá —le dijo a Bella, que tenía los ojos enormes de susto y la espalda apoyada contra una pila de cajas.

—Creo que no —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Este cuarto está demasiado lejos de todo. Podríamos quedarnos afónicos sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —preguntó Edward, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras se paseaba—. ¿No te das cuenta de que podríamos tener que pasar la noche aquí?

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, en un suspiro de resignación—. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

—A tu abuela le dará un pasmo si no vuelves a casa esta noche.

—Se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana a San Luis. Su hermana acaba de salir del hospital y necesita que la ayuden —dijo Bella, dejándose caer en una pila de colchonetas de gimnasia—. No volverá hasta mañana por la noche. ¿Y tu madre?

—Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Chip. —Es decir, iban pasarla. Bella lo miró sin pestañear.

—¿Por qué crees que lo han hecho?

Edward no respondió. Aunque no estaba seguro, tenía la sospecha de por qué Chip y Ron los habían encerrado en el cuartucho juntos.

—Están borrachos —dijo, como si ello lo explicase todo.

Bella le sonrió tristemente, aceptando su explicación sin comentarios.

—Ojalá hubiesen elegido un sitio más limpio.

Edward hizo una mueca al ver el hermoso vestido de Bella manchado de polvo.

—Lo siento mucho. Me sienta fatal que te hayan arruinado la noche.

—La verdad es que no era una maravilla, que digamos —dijo Bella con los ojos bajos—. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de bailar.

Aunque lo dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, a Edward se le oprimió el corazón.

—El tipo ese era un idiota.

—Tienes razón —dijo Bella, elevando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él. Sus ojos eran enormes y luminosos—. ¿Qué tipo tiene una cita a ciegas para ir a una fiesta de graduación? Tendría que haber sabido que una chica con «una gran personalidad» sería gorda y fea.

—No digas eso —dijo Edward, conmovido por su dolor—. Lo que quería decir era que era un idiota por dejarte plantada. Eres preciosa.

—Sí, justamente —dijo Bella, ruborizándose.

—En serio —dijo Edward—. Y antes de que acabe la noche, bailarás.

—Te agradezco el pensamiento, pero no va a suceder —dijo Bella, abarcando el cuarto con un gesto—. Tenemos pelotas y bates y bastantes colchonetas, pero no veo una orquesta por ningún lado.

Edward sonrió. Estaba claro que ella no sabía que una pequeñez como esa no detendría a un Cullen.

—Tendremos que tocar nuestra propia música.

Extendió la mano. Bella la miró, dudosa, un momento. Luego, la agarró y dejó que él le diese un suave tirón para que se pusiese de pie. Pero una vez que ella se irguió, no la soltó, sino que la acercó a su cuerpo, sorprendido de lo natural que la sentía en sus brazos.

Aunque habían pasado casi todos los viernes y sábados por la noche juntos durante un año, nunca se habían tocado. Por lo tanto, no estaba preparado para la oleada de emoción que lo invadió cuando Bella le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

Un limpio aroma a vainilla lo rodeó y con un impulso hundió la nariz en el cabello femenino, inhalando profundamente.

—Hueles fenomenal. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él, separándose un poco.

Pensaba ofrecerle la chaqueta, pero cuando la miró a los ojos, el fuego que encontró allí no era lo que esperaba en absoluto.

Bella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios y Edward tuvo la incontrolable necesidad de probarlos, de descubrir por sí mismo si eran tan suaves como parecían.

De repente, sintió que el esmoquin le apretaba y le daba calor.

—Ah —dijo, con una risa nerviosa—. Como temblabas, pensé que...

—No tengo frío —repitió ella, tocándole el brazo con timidez—. No tengo frío en absoluto.

Edward, a quien nunca le habían faltado palabras, se quedó mudo.

¿Decía ella lo que él creía que estaba diciendo?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta que él se hacía, Bella elevó una mano hasta su rostro. Cuando habló, su voz sonó grave y ronca.

—¿Puedo besarte?—le preguntó.

—Me gustaría—dijo él, mirándola.

Sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias de sus actos, Edward bajó la cabeza para unir sus labios a los de ella a mitad de camino. La besó suave y lentamente, y descubrió que sus labios eran de verdad tan suaves y dulces como lo parecían.

Cuando el beso acabó, la besó otra vez. Y otra. Esta vez los labios de ella se abrieron y el beso se hizo más profundo. La respiración se le hizo entrecortada y se le aceleró el corazón. Había besado a muchas chicas, pero aquello era diferente. Un fuego le corrió por las venas y, de repente, no le bastó con besar. Le abarcó el pecho con la mano y con el pulgar le frotó...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~BCEP~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

—¿Edward? —dijo la voz de Isabella a su lado.

Sobre saltado, Edward soltó la espátula, que salió volando por los aires. El pulso se le aceleró.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Isabella, inclinándose automáticamente a recoger la espátula.

—¡Niño! ¡Bájate de ese árbol, que te vas a caer! —se oyó la voz de la abuela Irene.

Isabella miró donde la abuela de Edward se hallaba, en el medio del patio, señalando con un huesudo dedo un alto roble. Al dirigir los ojos adonde ella señalaba, vio a su hijo a seis metros del suelo y subiendo.

El viento, que había ido en aumento desde que salieron de la iglesia, hacía moverse las hojas de los árboles y sacudir sus ramas peligrosamente.

Como una leona, Isabella lanzó un rugido. Corrió por el patio con el corazón en la boca, sin darse cuenta apenas de que Edward iba a su lado.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Isabella—. ¡Detente!

Emmett no le prestó atención y se agarró a una rama más alta. El miedo fue reemplazado por enfado.

—¡Emmet Thomas Swan! Será mejor que te detengas ahora mismo.

Isabella raramente usaba el nombre completo de su hijo, reservándolo solo para las circunstancias más serias. Afortunadamente, tuvo el efecto deseado.

Emmett hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo.

—No puedo bajar ahora, mami. Oreo me necesita.

Por primera vez Isabella se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño gato negro y blanco en una rama por encima de él.

—¡Gato del demonio! —masculló Edward por lo bajo.

—Estoy segura de que el gatito puede bajar solo del árbol —dijo

Isabella, utilizando su tono más persuasivo.

El niño no cedió.

—Emmett, Oreo no necesita tu ayuda. Se sube a ese árbol todo el tiempo —dijo Edward—. No le pasará nada. Tienes que hacer lo que te dice tu madre y bajarte. Isabella contuvo la respiración.

Emmett miró primero al gato, tranquilamente sentado en la rama lamiéndose una zarpa y luego a Edward.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro —dijo Edward.

Para entonces se había reunido toda la familia bajo el árbol, incluyendo a Matt, que había salido corriendo de la casa con un polo en cada mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tu amigo decidió trepar a un árbol —dijo Edward, que asaque se dirigía a su sobrino, no retiraba la mirada dé Emmett—. ¿Sabes algo de ello?

—¿Se ha subido al árbol! —dijo Matt, mirando hacia arriba—. ¡Hala, qué alto! Isabella se estremeció, y Edward le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No pasa nada —le dijo—. Yo me subía hasta la cima de ese árbol cuando era pequeño.

Apenas acababa de decirlo, cuando Emmett resbaló y perdió pie. El grupo contuvo el aliento. Isabella le agarró el brazo a Edward, clavándole las uñas.

Durante un momento, el niño quedó suspendido en el aire, aferrándose con las manos precariamente a la gran rama. En lo que parecieron minutos, pero podrían haber sido segundos, volvió a encontrar dónde apoyar los pies.

Isabella se quitó los tacones.

—Subiré a buscarlo.

—No, iré yo—dijo Edward. Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Yo soy su madre. Sé cuidarlo.

—Claro que sabes —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos—, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú.

Aunque Emmett solo tenía nueve años, era un niño grande. Si perdía pie nuevamente, Isabella no estaba segura de poder con su peso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella con calma pero con desesperada firmeza—. Ve tú.

Pero no lo dejes caer.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Edward, quitándose el delantal de chef y tirándoselo al pasar—. Confía en mí.

Sus palabras le dieron a Isabella un escalofrío, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Con los ojos clavados en Emmett, contuvo el aliento mientras

Edward subía hasta el niño. Aunque pareció una eternidad, en pocos minutos su hijo estaba sano y salvo en el suelo.

Isabella lo abrazó largo rato y luego lo dejó ir a jugar con Matt, con estrictas instrucciones de que no se acercase a los árboles. Después fue en busca de Edward y lo encontró en la cocina, rellenando la nevera con gaseosas.

Edward elevó la vista cuando ella entró y luego se enderezó, secándose las manos en los pantalones mientras ella se acercaba.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Necesito darte las gracias —dijo ella suavemente—. No te puedo expresar lo mucho que...

—No es necesario que me lo agradezcas —dijo Edward, sonriendo levemente y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—. Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Su contacto hizo que una corriente eléctrica la recorriese, y se acercó un poco. El agradecimiento y el alivio vencieron su reserva natural y elevó las manos para apoyarlas en los hombros de él y rozarle impulsivamente la mejilla con sus labios. Lo que quería era darle un beso impersonal, de agradecimiento. Un beso que daría a un hermano, o a un amigo de su abuela. Pero Edward se giró ligeramente y ella rozó sus labios. Y en vez de separarse, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Fue un beso exquisito. Edward le rozó los labios con delicadeza, y cuando lo hizo luego con la lengua, persuasivamente, ella abrió la boca para recibirla. En el calor del momento no se detuvo ni un instante a considerar las ramificaciones de besar a Edward de aquel modo. Lo cierto era que Edward, con su pausada forma de beber de sus labios, hizo que dejara de pensar totalmente.

Respondió a cada beso masculino con igual pasión hasta que

estremecimientos le recorrieron los brazos, encendiéndole los pechos.

Se apretó contra él en una entrega sin reservas.

Edward se movió y ella sintió la dureza de su erección. Isabella oyó un gemido y, en el calor de su pasión, se preguntó si habría salido de sus labios o de los de él. Levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento al ver el deseo en los ojos masculinos. Durante una fracción de segundo quiso creer que él la deseaba de veras, que incluso la amaba.

—Oh, Bella —susurró, su aliento cálido en la oreja femenina—. Mira lo que me haces. ¿Bella?

Edward inclinó la cabeza, dispuesto a volver a besarla, pero ella se separó de golpe.

—Edward, necesito más... —dijo Alice, deteniéndose en el umbral con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad—, espero no haber interrumpido...

—No es nada —dijo Isabella, resistiendo la necesidad de enderezarse la ropa—.

Ya me iba. Emmett y yo tenemos que irnos. Mañana es un gran día.

—Isabella...

—Gracias por las hamburguesas —dijo Isabella, interrumpiendo a Edward. Luego se volvió hacia Alice—, y por todo. Estuvo estupendo.

Antes de que pudiesen detenerla, Isabella se fue. No quería hablar con

Edward de lo que había sucedido.

¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la valiosa lección que él le enseñó hacía tantos años? Aunque quisiese creer lo contrario, tenía que recordar que no podía confiar en Edward Cullen.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla de la cocina y tomó un trago de té helado. El lunes había sido ajetreado, pero por algún motivo, se sintió inquieto y salió del despacho pronto. En vez de irse derecho a su casa, pasó por la de su hermana.

—¿Qué tal los niños? ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado el trabajo de canguro?

—En absoluto —sonrió Alice—, Emmett es muy bueno. Y cuidar a un niño de nueve años no es tanto trabajo.

—Ocho.

—¿Qué?

—Que Emmett tiene ocho años, no nueve—dijo Edward.

—Estás equivocado —dijo Alice con el tono de hermana mayor dictando cátedra que siempre lo había irritado—. El niño tiene nueve años.

—Ocho —sonrió Edward—. Pero si te hace feliz creer que tiene ocho...

—Lo aclararemos ahora mismo —dijo Alice. Se puso de pie y cruzó la cocina para abrir la puerta mosquitera—. Emmett, ¿quieres venir un minuto?

Momentos más tarde, Emmett y Matt irrumpieron en la cocina, y sonrieron al ver a Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Matt. Agarró dos galletas del plato que Alice había puesto para Edward sobre la mesa y le dio una a Emmett.

—Emmett, ¿tu cumpleaños era en febrero o en enero? —preguntó Alice.

—En enero —dijo Emmett, tragando el trozo de galleta que acababa de morder—. Te he dicho que en enero.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa confiada mirando a su hermana. No podía esperar a demostrarle que él tenía razón.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—Nueve. Soy mayor que Matt.

—Unos meses tan solo —protestó Matt.

—Sí, pero soy mayor.

—Chicos —dijo Alice, dando una palmada y cortando en seco la discusión—Ahora que habéis comido una galleta, ¿por qué no aprovecháis para ir a jugar un rato? Falta poco para que llegue la madre de Emmett.

Los niños agarraron unas galletas más y corrieron fuera.

—¿Y? ¿Quién tenía razón, entonces? —dijo Alice.

—No es posible que tenga nueve, ese es el tema.

—Edward —dijo Alice, lanzándote una mirada triunfal—. El niño tiene nueve.

Estabas equivocado, reconócelo.

—Pero no es posible —dijo Edward—. Si nació en enero, eso quiere decir que Bella, quiero decir Isabella, se quedó embarazada en el instituto.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Alice—. No habría sido la primera chica de Lynnwood en encontrarse en esa situación. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberla visto con nadie.

—Yo sí, una vez —dijo Edward pensando en aquella noche—. Fue a la fiesta de graduación con pareja.

—Ahí tienes —dijo Alice—. Eso es lo que sucedió. Las fechas encajan.

—Es verdad —dijo Edward y sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho que apenas le permitía respirar. Dios santo, ¿se habría quedado Bella embarazada aquella noche? Pero ella había dicho que se había casado. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. Bella nunca le habría ocultado la verdad a él.

Intentó encontrar una explicación. Bella no había tenido relaciones antes de aquella noche, de eso estaba seguro. Pero lo que había sucedido después de que ella se marchase de Lynnwood era un misterio. Era joven y vulnerable, pero no podía creer que se hubiese acostado con el primero que se fe cruzó por delante.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, echando la silla hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? —preguntó Alice, recogiendo la mesa—Tenemos estofado.

Aunque Edward no había comido demasiado a mediodía, pensar en comida le revolvía el estómago.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Desde cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento? —rió Alice—. Cuando eras pequeño, mamá decía que tu estómago no tenía fondo. Comías hasta que decías que estabas lleno y luego engullías una tarta entera de postre.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Edward Thomas Cullen —dijo Alice bromeando—. Mira que Dios te está oyendo mentir a tu hermana.

Ella siguió regañándolo en broma, pero Edward apenas la oía.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró al niño de cabello oscuro que hacía lanzamientos en el patio. Era imposible que Emmett fuese su hijo. Imposible.

¿O no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~BCEP~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella detuvo el coche junto al bordillo frente a la casa de Alice y apagó el motor. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el apoyacabezas y se relajó un instante por primera vez desde las cinco de la mañana. Además, había pasado la noche en blanco.

El recuerdo de los besos de Edward le habían ocupado los pensamientos e impedido dormir.

Se preguntó si Emmett tendría deseos de pedir algo por teléfono. Aunque Isabella se había propuesto comenzar la semana con una cena nutritiva, la idea de pedir una pizza resultaba infinitamente más atractiva. Si la comían en platos de papel, lo único que tendría que hacer después sería tirar los platos a la basura.

Cuando acabó de planear la cena, se bajó del coche buscando en el bolso algún bono de descuento para llamar por teléfono. Ya había subido la mitad de los escalones del porche cuando descubrió con un sobresalto que Edward la esperaba sentado en la hamaca.

—Edward, qué sorpresa —dijo Isabella forzándose a hablar con naturalidad, aunque el rubor la delatase—. No esperaba verte tan pronto.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Por mí, encantada —mintió—. Pero me temo que se me ha hecho muy tarde.

¿Otro día, quizá?

Edward se levantó de la hamaca y de dos zancadas se puso delante de ella.

—Ahora.

Isabella levantó la barbilla. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar de su disparatado comportamiento. Se hallaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero por encima de todo, tenía vergüenza.

—Te he dicho que no puedo —dijo—. Emmett tiene que comer...

—Está comiendo en este mismo instante —dijo Edward. Ella comenzó a interrumpirlo pero él levantó la mano—. Le dije a Alice que no habría problema, que tú y yo teníamos que discutir algo.

—No tenemos nada que discutir —dijo Isabella, retrocediendo un paso antes de que su perfume le hiciese perder el sentido Gira vez—. Y no tienes ningún derecho a tomar decisiones con respecto a mi hijo.

—¿No? —dijo él, echándole una mirada enigmática—. ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente —dijo ella, alargando la mano para abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar y que todos, incluido Emmett, oigan lo que tengo que decirte?

Algo en su rostro la hizo detenerse.

—De acuerdo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya que parece tan serio, supongo que podré esperar cinco minutos. Di lo que tengas que decir.

—Esta conversación tiene que ser privada —dijo Edward, segando con la cabeza—.Podemos ir al parque o a mi casa. Elige tú.

¿Elegir? Estaría sola con él de cualquier modo, a menos que hubiese alguien más en el parque.

—Vayamos al parque —dijo—, pero tendremos que ser breves. Emmett se ha pasado el día entero en casa de tu hermana.

—Vamos —dijo él bajando las escalinatas—. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Isabella se tranquilizó al pensar que lo que él quería hacer era disculparse. Quizá sería lo mejor, así no sentirían esa tensión horrible cada vez que se encontrasen es el futuro. Aceleró el paso y cuando llegaron al parque se sentía casi liberada. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra en un lugar recluido.

—Me siento tan idiota —dijo Edward, lanzando un entrecortado suspiro.

Isabella sintió un enorme alivio. Era un buen comienzo. Al menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se habían comportado de manera absurda. Aunque sabía que él había disfrutado con sus besos tanto como ella, habían jugado con fuego. Y no podían permitir que ello sucediese nuevamente. Carraspeó.

—Creo que ambos permitimos que las hormonas nos anularan el sentido común.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Anoche en la cocina —dijo ella—. ¿De qué hablabas tú?

—Hablaba de Emmett —dijo él—. De que es mi hijo.

Isabella sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Hizo un esfuerzo por respirar.

—¿Emmett? ¿Tu hijo? ¿Y de dónde has sacado semejante idea?

—Las fechas coinciden —dijo Edward, tenso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Isabella, haciendo tiempo.

—A que hicimos el amor en abril y Emmett nació en enero.

Aquello era exactamente lo que preocupaba a Isabella sobre su vuelta a Lynnwood. Afortunadamente, ya había supuesto que sucedería y había inventado una historia plausible.

—Emmett fue prematuro—dijo—. Se adelantó casi tres meses. Los médicos dijeron que era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido.

—Entonces, habrás conocido al padre de Emmett...

—Justo después de mudarme a Washington—dijo Isabella—. Yo era nueva en la ciudad y él también. Ambos nos sentíamos solos. Creo que por eso todo fue tan rápido.

Edward soltó el aliento que contenía. Después de todo, había una explicación lógica.

Pero ¿y el nombre?

—¿Por qué lo llamaste Emmett Thomas? —preguntó—. Ese es el nombre que hemos pasado de padres a hijos durante generaciones en mi familia.

—El padre de Emmett se marchó antes de que el niño naciese —dijo Isabella, ruborizándose—. Siempre me había gustado el nombre Thomas y no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor... espero que no te importe.

—No. Lo comprendo totalmente —dijo Edward, acercándose a su lado y dándole una torpe palmadita en el hombro—. Ni te puede imaginar lo estúpido que me siento.

—Apuesto a que también te sientes aliviado —dijo Isabella.

—En cierto modo, sí—reconoció Edward—, pero Emmett es un chico estupendo. Si tuviese un hijo, me gustaría que fuese idéntico a él.

La contempló un momento. Ella apretaba las manos en el regazo y una película de sudor le humedecía la frente.

—Gracias por ser sincera conmigo—le dijo, inclinándose para apretarle una mano.

Sabía que había sido duro para ella reconocer que se había casado con el primero que se lo pidió, pero le agradecía que le hubiese dicho la verdad. Porque la honestidad siempre había sido importante para él. Y si su relación iba a mayores, desde luego que no quería que hubiese mentiras entre los dos.

.

.

.

Isabella arropó a Emmett con las sábanas y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?—le preguntó.

—Hasta el cielo—dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad —replicó ella, dándole un beso en la frente—. Y no lo olvides nunca.

Encendió la luz de noche antes de cerrar la puerta. Emmett era un niño buenísimo. Una bendición de Dios.

«Si tuviese un hijo, me gustaría que fuese idéntico a él».

Siguió pensando en las palabras de Edward hasta que llegó a la cocina. Se sirvió un gran vaso de feche y se sentó a la mesa.

¿Se había equivocado al no decírselo? Después de tantos años, la negativa había sido automática. Hacía tiempo había jurado que nunca volvería a tener relaciones con el hombre que le había roto el corazón con sus mentiras, haciéndole aprender a golpes que tas apariencias podían engañar.

Volvió a recordar aquella noche...

 _Bella se apretó contra Edward, sintiendo su piel desnuda, cauda y suave contra la suya. Aunque el sitio no fuese romántico, no recordaba cuándo había sido tan feliz en su vida._

— _Será mejor que nos vistamos —dijo Edward, levantándose de la improvisada cama de colchonetas para ponerse los pantalones._

 _Bella lo agarró de la muñeca y lo hizo acostarse junto a ella nuevamente._

— _¿Qué prisa tienes?_

 _Edward se llevó la mano femenina a los labios y le mordisqueó los dedos hasta que ella lanzó una risilla._

— _Son casi las seis y no quiero arriesgarme a que nos sorprendan._

 _Tenía razón, pero la noche había sido tan maravillosa, tan mágica, que Bella no quería que acabase nunca. Se dio la vuelta y sus pechos rozaron el tórax masculino mientras que sus manos descendían por el vello del abdomen._

— _Oh, Bella —dijo Edward y se la subió encima con un rápido movimiento—, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

 _Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, reflejando su deseo en ellos._

— _Tengo un par de ideas._

 _Volvieron a hacer el amor y mientras Edward la acariciaba tuvo que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no gritar cuánto lo amaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente oírselo decir primero. Pero como él no lo dijo, ella se contentó pensando que a veces las acciones hablaban más que las palabras. Y durante la hora siguiente él le demostró de mil y una formas cuánto la quería._

 _Después, se vistieron en silencio, alisando la ropa arrugada e intercambiando sonrisas tímidas. Aunque tuviese el pelo alborotado y una sombra de barba en las mejillas, Edward estaba guapísimo. Bella conocía a una docena de chicas que matarían por ser su novia. Todavía no podía creerse que la hubiese elegido a ella._

— _Es increíble que ya sea de día —dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo, súbitamente nerviosa—. Anoche parecía que nunca llegaría mañana y ahora está aquí..._

 _Edward estrechó su mano entre las de él, interrumpiendo su parloteo._

— _Anoche fue genial. Quiero que sepas..._

 _Se oyeron unas risas del otro lado de la puerta y un ruido en la cerradura. Edward soltó la mano de Bella como si hubiese sido una patata caliente y se alejó de ella justo cuando se abría la puerta._

 _Ron y Chip irrumpieron en el cuartucho. Vestían camisetas y vaqueros y sonreían._

— _¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?_

— _Sí, genial —dijo Edward, en un tono sarcasmo—. Intentad dormir sobre el suelo. Siguieron hablando usos minutos y durante ese tiempo Edward ni siquiera la miró_.

 _Era como si ella hubiese dejado de existir. Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era como si la noche anterior no hubiese significado nada para él._

— _Voy al cuarto de baño —dijo, y pasó al lado de ellos, sintiendo deseos de llorar._

 _Después de asearse un poco, sus pies descalzos volvieron silenciosos por el brillante linóleo. Al final del pasillo Edward hablaba con sus amigos, dándole la espalda._

— _¿Qué pretendes con ese chiste? —su voz resonó en el silencio—. Tengo novia, ya lo sabes._

 _Ron murmuró algo y luego él y Chip lanzaron sendas risotadas._

— _Estás loco —dijo Edward envarándose—. Como si yo fuese a hacer algo con ella._

 _Durante un segundo Bella pensó, como una tonta, que se refería a Missy. Hasta que oyó su nombre y Chip y Ron volvieron a reír. El estómago le dio un vuelco y las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle. Pensó por un instante que se desmayaría, pero después de tomar atiento varias veces para calmarse, logró recuperar la compostura._

 _Tendría que haberse imaginado que Edward no la quería, que lo único que deseaba era sexo. Ella había estado a mano, y, además, dispuesta._

 _Dios, había estado siempre dispuestísima. Se había entregado sin reticencia alguna. Se puso como un tomate al pensar en lo que había hecho. Prácticamente le había rogado que le hiciese el amor... y de todas las formas posibles._

 _Se tragó las lágrimas y enderezó los hombros. Cuando llegó basta los chicos, tenía los ojos secos._

— _Tengo que buscar mis zapatos—dijo, a nadie en particular._

— _Te llevo a casa el en coche —dijo Edward._

— _No te molestes —replicó Bella, orgullosa de poder parecer tan intranscendente cuando en realidad se le estaba rompiendo el corazón—. Bastante me has soportado toda la noche._

— _No me importa... —dijo Edward._

— _Edward, tío, déjala que camine —dijo Ron, dirigiendo una mirada de desdén al redondo cuerpo de Bella—. Dios sabe que le vendría bien hacer un poco de ejercicio._

— _¡Basta!—dijo Edward._

 _Aunque la insensibilidad de Ron no era ninguna novedad, Bella se volvió a sentar herida por sus comentarios. Pero al menos sabía lo que pensaban Chip y Ron. Pero la gente como Edward era muchísimo más peligrosa, gente que simulaba amiga. Que les decía una cosa y luego se reía a espaldas._

— _Ron tiene razón —dijo Bella, levantando la barbilla—. Me vendrá bien el ejercicio._

— _Deja qué te lleve —insistió Edward—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

 _Bella se clavó las uñas en las palmas para no responderle con alguna inconveniencia._

— _No, gracias. Ya has hecho bastante_.

 _Logró controlar las lágrimas hasta llegar a su habitación y meterse en la cama. Una vez allí, golpeó la almohada con el puño una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se vio sacudido por sollozos._

 _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Si su propio padre no la quería. ¿Por qué había pensado que un tipo como Edward lo haría?_

—¿Mami?

Isabella salió de golpe de su ensueño y parpadeó para enfocar la mirada en la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Emmett con expresión preocupada.

Isabella exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, estoy bien, cielo.

—Pero llorabas.

—Cuando mami se cansa, a veces lo único que quiere es llorar un poco —dijo Isabella, restándole importancia—. Luego me siento mucho mejor.

Emmett la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y ahora te sientes mejor?

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Isabella, sintiendo al decirlo que era cierto. Revivir aquellos horribles momentos le habían hecho darse cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto en no comunicarle a Edward que Emmett era su hijo.

Edward era un conquistador. Un hombre que podía hacer con una sonrisa que una mujer dejase de lado toda sensatez. Pero Isabella ya era una adulta, no una jovencita ingenua, y el bienestar de Emmett era su prioridad número uno. Quería que su hijo creciese y llegase a ser un buen hombre que nunca abandonaría a su familia en los malos momentos o le haría el amor a una chica para luego dejarla plantada.

Aquella vez, Edward le había demostrado que no podía confiar en él, así que ahora no iba a ser tan tonta de confiarle a su hijo.

O su corazón.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

—Qué bien está jugando Emmett —dijo Edward.

Isabella levantó la vista, sorprendida. Hacía dos semanas que venía a los partidos de Emmett y era la primera vez que se encontraba con Edward. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que él le había preguntado si Emmett era su hijo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—He venido a ver el partido —le dijo él—. Toma, sujeta esto.

Edward le pasó un vaso grande de gaseosa y puso su tumbona junto a la de ella al borde de la cancha.

—No, en serio —le dijo Isabella—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque —dijo él con una sonrisa cautivadora—. Hay alguien a quien quería

ver.

Durante un brevísimo instante, Isabella imaginó que iba a verla a ella, hasta que su mirada tropezó con Matt, calentándose para entrar en el campo. Por supuesto. Había ido a ver jugar a su sobrino.

—Toma —dijo, devolviéndole el vaso de gaseosa

—¿Quieres un trago? —le ofreció Edward.

—No gracias. No bebo gaseosa.

Edward se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago del vaso de plástico.

—A mi hermana tampoco le gusta el sabor.

—No es el sabor lo que no me gasta —dijo Isabella, echándose hacia atrás y estirando las largas piernas—, sino las calorías.

—No parece que tengas que preocuparte demasiado por ellas—dijo él.

—Sí, claro —se mofó ella—. Como si fuese una reina de la belleza.

Se había vestido con prisa y llevaba el cabello recogido dentro de una gorra de béisbol, un top que te dejaba el vientre al aire y unos pantalones cortos color caqui.

La mirada masculina recorrió lentamente su cuerpo escasamente vestido, haciendo que la piel te ardiera.

—Pues a mí me parece que estás preciosa.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo para no cruzar los brazos sobré sus pechos.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él suavemente—. Te hubiese llamado, pero...

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones —dijo Isabella, moviéndose en la silla y lanzando una risilla.

—Bueno, aunque no me echases en falta —dijo Edward, que se había quedado mirándola un instante, perplejo—, yo sí que te he extrañado. De hecho, estaba pensando si Emmett y tú querríais venir conmigo a Kansas City esta noche. Quizá podríamos ir a cenar o ver una película.

—Lo siento, pero Emmett tiene una fiesta de cumpleaños y luego se quedará a dormir en casa de un amigo —dijo Isabella.

—¿Y tú?

Fue la expresión insegura de sus ojos y el hecho de que sí lo había echado en falta lo que evitó que Isabella mintiese y le dijese que tenía plan. Además, ¿qué tenía de malo que pasasen la velada juntos?

—Una película sería divertido —dijo—. ¿Puedo elegirla?

Bromearon sobre la elección de la película durante el resto del partido y de camino a llevar a Emmett a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No fue hasta que llegaron a Kansas City que cedió y la dejó elegir a ella, haciendo cómicos gestos de exasperación cuando ella eligió una «peli de chicas».

Pero después, cuando él quiso comer algo dulce, le dejó elegir el sitio. Él eligió una elegante heladería en un encantador edificio de Country Club Plaza.

—Creía que te encantaba el helado —dijo Edward, mirando su enorme copa de helado de chocolate con nata y nubes y comparándola con la bolita de vainilla que comía ella,

—Claro que me encanta —dijo Isabella, tomando una cucharadita—. Lo que pasa es que ahora tengo un poco más de cuidado que antes. Cuando estaba en el instituto me atiborraba de helado todas las noches. Ya no lo hago más.

—Siempre te gustó comer—dijo Edward.

—Entonces, la comida era mi forma de enfrentarme a la vida.

—Habrá sido duro —dijo Edward—, perder a tu madre cuando eras tan pequeña.

—Ni te lo imaginas —dijo Isabella, echándose hacia atrás y dejando la cucharilla.

—Recuerdo que me decías que la extrañabas mucho.

—Como yo era única hija, no era solo mi madre, lo era todo, también mi amiga. Cuando mi padre nos dejó, fue duro. Pero cuando mi madre murió... —se interrumpió Isabella para tragar el nudo de la garganta—, nunca me había sentido más sola.

—Tenías a tu abuela.

—Sí —dijo Isabella—. Y ella hizo lo que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Circunstancias?

—Era una anciana que tendría que haber estado jugando al bridge en vez de criar a una adolescente. Ella quería que mi padre se involucrase más, pero él no estaba interesado en ello —dijo Isabella, desviando la vista y parpadeando—. Cuando mi madre murió, él ya tenía una segunda mujer y un bebé en camino. Así que mi abuela no tuvo más remedio que hacerse cargo de mí. Yo intentaba no molestar, estudiaba mucho, la ayudaba con la casa y... comía. La comida se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

—Yo sabía que te resultaba duro, pero no que lo era tanto —dijo Edward, alargando la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de ella—. Siento que hayas tenido que vivir todo aquello.

Las lágrimas hicieron que los ojos le escocieran, pero ella inspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Que lo que no mata nos hace más fuertes? Edward le apretó la mano antes de soltársela.

—Me hubiese gustado acompañarte.

—Y lo hiciste —dijo Isabella, dándose cuenta de que era verdad—. Todas aquellas veladas en la hamaca del porche de mi abuela significaron mucho para mí.

—Lo dices por pura bondad. Me he dado cuenta de que como amigo no fui una maravilla.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Edward bajó la vista, con una expresión seria en su atractivo rostro.

—Por ejemplo, sabía que extrañabas a tu madre, pero nunca se me ocurrió siquiera invitarte para que conocieses a la mía.

—Tu madre ya tenía una hija —dijo Isabella—. No necesitaba otra.

—Sin embargo...

—En serio, Edward —lo interrumpió Isabella—, ni pienses en ello.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Lo siento mucho.

—Ya te he dicho que no importa.

—Sí que importa —dijo él—. Quiero compensarte por ello.

—¿Compensarme? —se extrañó ella—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte lo buen amigo que puedo ser —le dijo—. Empezaremos otra vez. Esta vez no te fallaré.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si sería tan tonta de considerar su oferta.

¿Pero no merecía todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad? Además, ella estaría en guardia. No le volvería a hacer daño, porque esta vez ella no se lo permitiría.

.

.

.

—No sé por qué Edward no ha venido con nosotros —dijo Emmett por enésima vez—. A él también le gusta la montaña rusa.

Aunque Worlds of Fun había abierto solo por el día, el aparcamiento estaba lleno de coches. El sol brillaba y prometía ser un día hermoso. Isabella se detuvo en el hueco más próximo.

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo Isabella, intentando hablar con calma y no prestar atención al tono quejumbroso de Emmett—. Este es nuestro día especial. Edward tiene su propia vida y nosotros tenemos la nuestra.

—Pero podría...

—Basta, Emmett. No quiero oír más del asunto.

Emmett la miró sorprendido y Isabella intentó calmarse. No era necesario que se pusiese tan nerviosa. Que hiciese una semana que Edward no la llamaba no era motivo para perder la paciencia con su hijo. Alice le había dicho que estaba de viaje, pero Isabella sabía con certeza que había vuelto el día anterior. Había visto su todoterreno aparcado frente al banco el viernes.

Pero no pensaría en ello. Iba a concentrarse en pasárselo bien con su hijo. Durante toda la semana había hecho el esfuerzo de que no se le acumulara la limpieza o la ropa y así poder dedicarle el sábado a Emmett. Se habían levantado temprano para poder disponer de ocho horas completas de diversión en el popular parque de Kansas City.

—Pasaremos un día genial —dijo, esbozando una radiante sonrisa con esfuerzo—. Hasta sería capaz de subirme a la montaña rusa, ¿qué te parece?

—Pero siempre vomitas —dijo Emmett—. Cuando fuimos a Six Flags, vomitaste encima de aquel hombre...

—Acababa de comer —dijo Isabella, cuyo estómago comenzaba a revolverse al recordar el episodio—. Y el algodón de azúcar y la montaña rusa nunca han sido una buena combinación.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban frente al formidable Orient Express. La tortuosa estructura daba más miedo todavía vista de cerca y los alaridos de la gente le dieron escalofríos a Isabella. Se le aceleró el pulso y gotas de sudor le brillaron en el labio superior.

—¡Hala! —exclamó Emmett—. Lo pasaremos de miedo. Vamos a ponernos en la fila.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esperar? —preguntó Isabella, haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar el momento fatídico—. La fila parece larguísima.

—Pero se mueve rápido —dijo una conocida voz masculina detrás de Isabella.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Emmett, sonriendo.

Isabella se dio vuelta lentamente, con el corazón golpeándola en el pecho.

—Qué sorpresa.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Edward riendo—. Quién iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Desde luego que Isabella no, o no se hubiese puesto una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos de tela vaquera. Edward, que llevaba pantalones cortos de color caqui y un polo azul marino, parecía haber salido de las páginas de una revista de moda.

—Estás preciosa, como siempre —le dijo.

Con las prisas, Isabella apenas se había puesto maquillaje y se había atado el cabello en una coleta. ¿Preciosa? ¡Qué va!

—Edward, ¿estás seguro de querer montarte en eso? —preguntó Missy, acercándose con un zumo helado en una mano. Se detuvo en seco—. Hola, Isabella, qué sorpresa.

Isabella deseó que la tierra la tragase. A pesar del calor, Missy estaba hecha una rosa, con un traje de pantalones cortos color limón y sandalias de finas tiras. Llevaba el cabello oscuro, con su perfecto corte, suelto sobre los hombros.

—Missy. Qué gusto verte —dijo Isabella, superando su vergüenza. Recorrió con la vista la multitud—. ¿Y Kaela?

—Iba a venir con nosotros —dijo Missy—, pero anoche se descompuso. Mi hermana la está cuidando hoy.

¿Había dejado a su hija enferma?

Isabella se mordió la lengua. Aunque nunca había dejado a Emmett solo cuando se encontraba enfermo, había mucha gente que no pensaba igual.

—Ma siempre se queda conmigo cuando estoy enfermo —dijo Emmett—, ¿A que sí, mami?

—Bueno, yo...—titubeó Isabella.

—Una vez hasta tuvo que faltar a un examen importante —dijo Emmett—. Yo tenía mucha fiebre. Cuarenta y nueve.

A Edward le temblaron los labios.

—Querrás decir, cuarenta, cielo —dijo Isabella con cariño—. Estabas muy malito.

—Kaela no tenía fiebre —dijo Missy—. Bueno, quizá unas décimas. Pero eso es muy común cuando tienen otitis.

—Estoy segura de que está en buenas manos —dijo Isabella con sinceridad.

—Mi hermana la cuidará bien, es verdad —dijo Missy, y su rostro se relajó—. Sabía que lo comprenderías; como tú también tienes que apañártelas sola... Hace rato que Edward y yo habíamos planeado esta salida. No quería cancelarla.

—Pero era más para Kaela que para nosotros —dijo Edward—. Te dije que comprendería si te querías quedar en casa con ella.

—Pero no quería cancelar la cita —dijo Missy, colgándosele del brazo—. Estoy tan cansada de quedarme los fines de semana en casa sin hacer nada... Aunque no estoy segura de querer pasarlo montada en este monstruo —añadió, mirando hacia arriba y simulando un escalofrío.

—A mí me encanta la montaña rusa —dijo Emmett—. Es espantosa. Mamá me prometió que esta vez iría conmigo.

Edward le sonrió al mito antes de mirar a Isabella.

—Creía que no te gustaba.

—La odia —dijo Emmett sin darle oportunidad de abrir la boca—. La última vez le vomitó encima a un señor calvo que se puso tan furioso...

—Basta, Emmett —dijo Isabella, apoyándole la mano en el hombro. Edward sonrió.

—Si quiere, se puede montar conmigo —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de a Missy—. A menos que tú quieras ir.

—Cedo mi asiento con todo gusto —dijo Missy con una carcajada y un gesto de la mano—. Id vosotros dos. Isabella y yo nos sentaremos en la sombra de aquel árbol a descansar un rato.

—Que os divirtáis —les dijo Isabella. Emmett se iba parloteando con Edward y no le prestó atención.

Isabella y Missy intercambiaron sonrisas y se dirigieron al banco.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Missy, alargándole el zumo.

—No, gracias —dijo Isabella, negando con la cabeza.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Isabella y Missy hablaron de todo y de todos, menos de Edward. Finalmente, Isabella no lo soportó más. Necesitaba saber qué había entre Edward y Missy, así que cuando Missy mencionó a Edward, Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿Vais en serio? —dijo Isabella, esperando que su tono pareciese natural.

Missy no respondió inmediatamente. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Finalmente, cuando Isabella había comenzado a preguntarse si Missy le respondería, habló.

—Estoy saliendo de un mal matrimonio, un matrimonio realmente malo —dijo, con la voz tensa—. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en una relación seria con nadie. Pero si alguna vez decido dar el gran paso nuevamente, creo que lo haría con alguien como Edward. Es el mejor. Pero estoy segura de que tú ya lo sabes.

Isabella sonrió. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente de Lynnwood estaría de acuerdo con Missy. Edward tenía fama de ser un empresario trabajador, un miembro activo de la comunidad y, tal como Missy había dicho, un hombre estupendo.

Quizá, si te daban la oportunidad, incluso sería un buen padre.

—¿Crees que la gente puede, cambiar? —preguntó abruptamente.

—¿En qué aspecto? —preguntó Missy, extrañada.

—Por ejemplo, si una persona es egoísta y egocéntrica de joven, ¿crees que una persona así puede cambiar? ¿O crees que esas características son parte de la personalidad básica de una persona?

—Creo que las personas pueden cambiar y lo hacen —dijo Missy y se quedó en silencio un rato—. Algunos mejoran, algunos empeoran. Con el transcurso del tiempo, la gente muestra realmente cómo es. Basta con que les des la cuerda para que se ahorquen solitos o se salven. Mira a mi ex marido, por ejemplo. Cuando estábamos de novios, tenía el carácter fuerte, pero con el paso de los años se convirtió en un ser realmente malo.

Mientras Missy seguía parloteando, Isabella pensaba en otra cosa.

Le había dado mucho que pensar. Quizá Edward no era el mismo egocéntrico que le había roto el corazón. Emmett lo adoraba. Pero antes de permitir que Edward participase más de la vida de su hijo, haría lo que Missy sugería y pasaría más tiempo con Edward. Lo conocería mejor, vería si realmente había cambiado. Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

—Me alegro de que fueses a buscarme —dijo Isabella, limpiándose los labios delicadamente con la servilleta de papel—. Esta pizza es la mejor del pueblo.

—Al estar Emmett de campamento con los chicos de la iglesia, me pareció que tendrías deseos de un poco de compañía —sonrió Edward—. Después de todo, ¿qué ibas a hacer con tanto tiempo libre?

—Ya encontraría algo que hacer —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa resignada.

Edward no pudo evitar pensar lo guapa que se encontraba aquella noche. Aunque su vestido veraniego no fuese demasiado corto, dejaba al descubierto un amplio escote y mucha piel dorada.

Se moría por tocarla desde que había ido a buscarla a casa. Al abrir la puerta del coche, ella había pasado a su lado, y había deseado tomarla en sus brazos en aquel mismo instante. Pero aquella noche era la noche de renovar su amistad, no de darse besos.

E Isabella era una gran conversadora. Hacía rato que Edward no se reía tanto. Pero entre su sugerente perfume y la forma en que ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios para limpiarse la salsa de la pizza, le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse.

—Es agradable tener la oportunidad de reanudar nuestra amistad —dijo Isabella, jugueteando con la pajita de su bebida—. Aunque nos conocíamos en la secundaria, la gente cambia.

—No creo que hayamos cambiado tanto. Seguimos disfrutando juntos, igual que cuando teníamos dieciocho años —dijo Edward.

—Si disfrutabas tanto conmigo, ¿por qué nunca me invitaste a salir? —pregunto Isabella, inclinándose sobre la mesa con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Decirle que nunca se le había ocurrido invitarla a salir hubiese parecido ridículo, pero, desgraciadamente, así lo era. Masticó, haciendo tiempo.

—¿Te avergonzaba mostrarte conmigo en público? —insistió ella—. ¿Por eso?

—No —dijo él—. Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me presentaste a ninguno de tus amigos? ¿Por qué nunca tuvimos una cita de verdad?

Después de todos aquellos años, Edward no estaba seguro de por qué le importaba tanto a ella, pero se notaba que así era. Se movió en la silla, incómodo.

—La verdad —dijo, haciendo un gesto con las manos y decidiendo que lo mejor sería ser honesto—. No se me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió? —preguntó Isabella, incrédula.

—Nunca —dijo Edward, dudando de poder hacerla comprender algo que ni él mismo comprendía—. Yo tenía mis amigos y supuse que tú tendrías los tuyos.

—Sí, claro... —dijo Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se sintió avergonzado al pensar en cómo le había fallado.

—Daría cualquier cosa por dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Edward se preguntó si todo habría sido diferente con Isabella formando parte de su vida entonces. ¿Sería su esposa ahora?

¿Y Emmett, sería su hijo?

—No podemos volver atrás, pero sí que podemos empezar de nuevo —dijo Isabella finalmente.

Edward pensó un momento en la idea, llena de ilimitadas posibilidades.

—Me gusta la idea de volver a empezar —dijo finalmente—. Hoy podría ser un comienzo nuevo, como una primera cita.

—¿Y la semana pasada cuando fuimos al cine y a cenar a Kansas City?

—De acuerdo, esta es nuestra segunda cita —dijo Edward, entusiasmándose con la idea.

Isabella estuvo de acuerdo con él y después de terminarse la pizza, se dirigieron a Lynnwood Lanes para jugar a los bolos «a la luz de la luna».

Edward pronto se dio cuenta de que Isabella no era una profesional e insistió en abrazarla para «enseñarle», pero no logró grandes progresos, aunque eso a Isabella no pareció importante demasiado. Y a Edward, tampoco. Le gustaba tomarle el pelo y especialmente tenerla entre sus brazos. Parecía que apenas habían empezado cuando acabó el partido.

—Quizá ha sido mejor que no estuviésemos juntos entonces —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa mientras se desataba los zapatos de la bolera—. Eres un pulpo.

—Y esto es solo el principio —dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella rió. Dejaron los zapatos sobre el mostrador y se dirigieron al coche.

—Me lo he pasado genial, Edward —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Si tener una cita en el instituto era así, lamento habérmelo perdido.

—La noche es joven aun —dijo Edward sonriente, abriéndole la puerta del coche—.Todavía nos quedan cosas que hacer.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Isabella sorprendida—. Es casi la medianoche. ¿Qué más hay abierto en el pueblo?

—No es en el pueblo —dijo Edward, cerrando su puerta. Silbaba cuando rodeó el todoterreno y se sentó—. Vamos a Grogan's Point.

Puso el coche en marcha y metió la marcha atrás, retrocediendo.

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Isabella—. Todos saben que la única razón para ir a Grogan's Point es para besarse y tontear.

—Exacto —dijo Edward—. Hace diez años era el sitio de moda para hacerlo.

—¿Allí llevabas a Missy?

Edward le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

—A veces. Pero generalmente tenía tanta prisa por verte, que Missy tenía que contentarse con un beso o dos ante su puerta.

—¿Contentarse? —preguntó Isabella, burlona.

Edward sonrió con modestia y se concentró en conducir. Después de una curva, salió del asfalto y se metió en un camino de grava.

—¿En serio que me llevas allí? —preguntó Isabella.

—A menos que no quieras... —dijo Edward, mirándola de soslayo.

—No. Vayamos —dijo Isabella. Se enderezó y miró hacia delante con las mejillas como dos tomates—. Nunca he subido de noche.

Edward metió el cambio, ¿qué era lo que su madre siempre decía? Ah, sí. Todavía falta lo mejor. Sonrió y apretó el acelerador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*BCEP*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

Con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza, Isabella miraba el cielo. Se había preguntado qué intenciones tendría Edward al sacar una manta del maletero, pero cuando él le explicó que conocía un sitio con hierba que les permitiría mirar mejor las estrellas, suspiró aliviada.

Conversaron un rato sentados, pero cuando Edward sugirió que se echaran hacia atrás y se relajasen, el pulso se le aceleró. Hasta aquel momento, lo único que habían hecho era relajarse. Y, por supuesto, mirar las estrellas.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Edward suavemente, rompiendo el silencio. Isabella sintió cómo se ponía colorada y agradeció la oscuridad

—Me preguntaba qué tendría de especial venir aquí arriba.

—¿No te gusta?—preguntó Edward, incorporándose sobre un codo.

—Está bien —dijo Isabella, haciendo un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero es un poco aburrido.

—Oh, ya comprendo —dijo Edward. A pesar de la poca luz, Isabella vio cómo le relucían los ojos—. La señorita quiere un poco de acción.

Sin decir nada más, el brazo de Edward se deslizó sobre Isabella y la apretó contra sí.

Isabella lanzó una risilla, sintiéndose nuevamente como una estudiante. Se arrebujó contra él e inspiró su aroma.

—¿Ahora está mejor? —preguntó Edward con voz ahogada en su oído.

—Abrazarse es bonito —concedió ella.

—¿Bonito? —dijo Edward con fingida indignación—. Es nuestra primera cita.

Intentaba ser caballeroso.

—Es nuestra segunda cita. Y no es necesario que seas caballeroso hasta ese extremo —dijo Isabella, envalentonada por el deseo de sentir sus labios contra los suyos—. Puedes besarme si quieres. No me importaría.

—No es necesario que lo pidas dos veces —dijo Edward.

—No te lo he pedido...

Los labios de Edward ahogaron sus palabras e Isabella decidió que no importaba quién lo había pedido, porque había conseguido lo que quería. Los labios de Edward eran suaves y dulces y ella se relajó en sus brazos, disfrutando con su contacto. La besaba como si hubiesen tenido todo el tiempo del mundo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado todos aquellos años.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Edward la besaba en el cuello.

—¿Sigues aburrida? —le susurró, haciéndola sonreír.

—Quizá un poquito —mintió con cara seria, observándolo tras las pestañas bajas—. Esto es bastante inocente.

Edward la contempló durante un largo rato antes de que su mano le tomase el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien —le dijo suavemente—. No quiero ser apresurado.

Lo que Edward decía era lógico. Pero llevaba diez años alejada de aquel hombre. Y ahora había vuelto, despertando con un beso y una suave caricia emociones que creía olvidadas.

—¿Quién ha hablado de apresurarse? —susurró Isabella—. Tenemos toda la noche.

Edward le recorrió el rostro con la mirada y buscó en sus ojos hasta que esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Reclamando sus labios, la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Isabella abrió su boca a la presión persuasiva mientras le hundía los dedos en el espeso cabello. Se besaron hasta que el aliento de Edward ardió contra su mejilla, hasta que sus pechos se apretaron contra la fina tela de su vestido, hasta que lo único que ella deseó fue a él.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Edward deslizó su mano dentro del vestido para abarcarle con ella un pecho. Ella se movió ante su contacto, abriéndose a las sensaciones que había olvidado hacía tiempo. Cuando pensaba que se moriría de anhelo, él le rozó con el pulgar la hinchada cúspide. Isabella se arqueó hacia atrás y el deseo se convirtió en una ardiente necesidad.

Edward sonrió, apartando la tela del vestido. Inclinó la cabeza para seguir el camino que había trazado su mano. Isabella se estremeció mientras la mano masculina se movía más abajo...

—Tienen que estar por aquí —dijo una voz masculina. Edward se quedó petrificado e Isabella se envaró.

—Ay, estos chavales —dijo una voz que procedía de donde habían aparcado el coche.

—¿Tienes una linterna?

Presa del pánico, Isabella miró a Edward.

Dios santo, no era solo un hombre. Eran dos.

Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios y se sentó lentamente. Ella se acomodó el vestido y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, con el pulso latiéndole desbocado. Edward alisó la manta y le dio un tranquilizador apretón de manos cuando los dos alguaciles aparecieron en el claro.

El haz de la linterna se posó brevemente en Isabella antes de dirigirse a Edward.

—¡Anda, si es Edward Cullen! Vi el todoterreno, pero no me di cuenta de que era suyo. No esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

—Yo tampoco, Fred —rió Edward—. Isabella y yo subimos aquí a mirar las estrellas.

Espero que no haya una ley que lo impida.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero la mayoría de los que suben aquí son chavales. Y la mayoría vienen a hacer cosas que no son exactamente mirar las estrellas.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo Edward—, en un sitio tan público como este.

A Isabella se le subieron los colores al pensar lo expuesta que se había encontrado unos minutos antes.

—Se les suben las hormonas —dijo Fred con una risa abogada—, y lo hacen en cualquier lado.

—Increíble —dijo Isabella. Se preguntó hasta dónde habrían llegado ella y Edward si no hubiesen llegado los alguaciles.

—Bien, perdón por haberlos molestado —dijo Fred, tocándose el ala del sombrero—. Que disfruten del resto de la velada.

Isabella esperó hasta que hubiesen desaparecido antes de hablar.

—En cuanto se vayan, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también.

—¿Estás segura de que no deseas mirar las estrellas un poco más? —preguntó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

—No es exactamente por falta de deseo —dijo Isabella, recordando el juramento que había hecho sentada sola en el minúsculo apartamento con su recién nacido: nunca haría el sexo antes del matrimonio. Todos aquellos años no había sido difícil guardarlo... hasta ese momento.

—No, desde luego que no —dijo él, rozando con sus labios los de ella antes de ponerse de pie y darle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Y adónde nos dirigimos ahora, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, alisándose el vestido con la mano.

—Ahora te llevaré a casa. Como te dije, no tenemos que apresurarnos —dijo Edward, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Me gustas, Isabella, y esta vez lo vamos a hacer bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*BCEP*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

«Esta vez lo vamos a hacer bien».

Isabella recogía la mesa del desayuno, incapaz de creer cuánto había cambiado desde la noche en que él había dicho aquellas palabras.

Habían ido despacio, conociéndose nuevamente. Cuando Emmett tenía que entrenar, Edward se encontraba con ella en el campo y miraban el partido juntos. Los fines de semana, ella y Edward iban a un concierto o al cine.

Aunque su relación no era un secreto, Isabella dudaba que la gente de Lynnwood supiese que estaban saliendo juntos. Aunque él era afectuoso en privado, después de la noche de los bolos no la había ni tomado de la mano en público. Sus dudas se vieron confirmadas cuando se encontró con Missy en la tienda, que le había dicho que tenía que llamar a Edward para «verse».

Isabella se había mordido la lengua. ¿Cómo iba a decir que Edward ya estaba ocupado cuando no había ningún compromiso serio? Después de todo, no habían hablado de matrimonio y su dedo anular estaba desnudo.

Pero el comportamiento de Edward durante las últimas semanas la había tranquilizado casi completamente. Aunque nunca comprendería cómo había podido ser tan canalla, estaba convencida de que él había cambiado.

Se oyó un portazo y segundos más tarde Emmett irrumpió en la cocina. Isabella sonrió al ver su expresión excitada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He recibido una carta —dijo Emmett, mostrando el sobre—. De Washington.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Isabella.

—De Peter —dijo Emmett.

Peter era el mejor amigo de Emmett desde preescolar. Cuando se acababan de mudar a Lynnwood, Emmett lo mencionaba constantemente, pero desde que se hizo amigo de Matt, hablaba poco de él.

—Tú también has recibido algo de Washington —dijo Emmett, arrojándole un sobre.

Isabella lo agarró y le dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarse con una cuenta. Carlyle Consulting.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. La respetada consultaría había sido la empresa en la que más le hubiese gustado trabajar cuando buscaba empleo. Aunque habían expresado interés e incluso le habían hecho una entrevista, no tenían ninguna vacante en aquel momento.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, leyéndola rápidamente.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. La releyó y lanzó una risa ahogada.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?—preguntó Emmett preocupado—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, en absoluto —dijo Isabella, moviendo la cabeza, incapaz de creérselo. Era irónico. Hacía tres meses, habría dado brincos de alegría ante su oferta: el doble de su antiguo salario y además, coche de la empresa—. Es una oferta de trabajo de una de las consultorías más importantes de Washington.

—No nos volveremos, ¿no? —preguntó Emmett, inquieto—. A mí me gusta aquí.

—A mí también —dijo Isabella, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Dobló nuevamente la carta y la metió en el sobre. Más tarde, cuando hiciese las cuentas de la casa, les escribiría una nota de agradecimiento declinando la oferta. El puesto no estaría libre hasta después del Día del Trabajo. Eso les daría tiempo suficiente para buscar a alguien más.

—No nos iremos a ningún sitio.

¿Por qué hacerlo? Lynnwood era su hogar y todo lo que siempre había deseado se encontraba allí.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

—Pero yo entendí que este sábado podías —dijo Isabella, manteniendo la calma con un esfuerzo.

—Ya sé que te lo dije —dijo Edward. Mordió el sándwich que Isabella le había preparado de comer y masticó un momento—. Pero eso fue antes de que Larry Ketterer dijera que no podía ser el maestro de ceremonias de la cena anual de la Cámara de Comercio.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tú? —dijo Isabella. Aunque no le gustaba presionarlo, semanas atrás hablan decidido salir con la gente del trabajo y le causaba ilusión hacerlo.

—Son funciones que van con el puesto —dijo Edward. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de té helado—. Soy el anterior presidente de la Cámara.

La miró con ternura y ella se dio cuento de que él percibía su desazón.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —prosiguió él—. Tenía muchos deseos de conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo.

Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Estoy seguro de que comprenderán —añadió Edward al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Isabella—. Pero quería que los conocieses un poco antes del día del golf.

—¿Cuándo era eso?

—El sábado que viene no, el siguiente —dijo ella, mientras la invadía una sensación de inquietud. Se enderezó en la silla y lo miró a los ojos—. Sigues con idea de venir, ¿no?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dijo Edward sonriendo para tranquilizarla—. Tengo muchos deseos de conocer a tus amigos.

Isabella se sintió mejor. Durante un segundo había resurgido su antigua inseguridad, haciéndole preguntarse si él no querría que lo vieran con ella.

—No te imaginas a quién he visto en el banco —dijo. Las campanadas del reloj del salón le recordaron que ya era hora de que Emmett comenzara a prepararse para ir al entrenamiento—. A Ron Royer.

—¿De veras? —dijo Edward—. ¿Cómo está?

Isabella notó con cierto recelo la aparente indiferencia de Edward.

—Supongo que bien —dijo—. Al menos, a mí me lo pareció. Hablamos poco.

Vive con su mujer en Overland Park y tienen dos varones.

—Entonces él y Jane siguen juntos —murmuró Edward.

—Si quieres, quizá podamos reunimos con ellos...

—No me parece una buena idea —dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola—. Ron y yo éramos amigos en el instituto, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

Aunque Isabella no comprendió qué pasaba, no insistió. Después de todo, Ron nunca le había gustado demasiado, así que ¿por qué iba a molestarla que Edward no quisiese relacionarse con él? Lo importante era que Edward iba a ir con ella al partido de golf de la empresa.

Titubeó, incómoda por su inseguridad después de todo ese tiempo.

—Entonces, a la fiesta de la Cámara, ¿tienes que ir acompañado? —preguntó, simulando que no le interesaba demasiado—. Porque si lo es, a mí no me importaría cambiar de planes, suponiendo que quisieras que te acompañase.

Edward se removió en la silla.

—Me encantaría que vinieses, pero como seré el maestro de ceremonias, no podré estar mucho tiempo contigo, así que mejor sigue adelante con tus planes.

—A mí no me importaría —dijo Isabella, en tono frívolo—. Podría ser divertido. Ya sabes, comer pollo de plástico y reírme del maestro de ceremonias —acabó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Está claro que eres una experta en el tema —dijo Edward.

—En serio, si quieres que te acompañe, iré.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo Edward, alargando una mano por encima de la mesa para estrecharle la suya—. Pero no te pediré que canceles una salida con tus amigos por algo como esto. Bastante es haberte dejado plantada.

La desilusión pesaba como una losa en la boca del estómago de Isabella. ¿No quería que fuese con él? Le escrutó el rostro, pero no estuvo segura de ello.

—La única pega de salir con mis amigos es que el plan era para parejas —dijo, sin perder la esperanza de que él la invitase a la cena de la Cámara. Pero él no dijo nada—. Supongo que podré pedirle a uno de los chicos de la empresa que me acompañe —añadió, intentando llenar el extraño silencio—. Alguien dijo que Joe, el de Contabilidad, vendría.

Edward tensó la mandíbula, e Isabella sintió una absurda satisfacción. Esperó que él protestara diciéndole que no le gustaba que ella saliese con otros hombres, pero Edward tomó otro sorbo de té.

—Es bueno conocer gente de otras áreas de la empresa —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Isabella se lo quedó mirando un rato.

—Es verdad, ¿por qué no se lo digo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~BCEP~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDWARD**

En vez de volver al banco después de salir de la casa de Isabella, Edward se fue a su casa y sacó la máquina de cortar el césped del garaje. Le llevó solo dos vueltas alrededor del jardín convencerse de que decididamente se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para su comportamiento?

Cortar el césped con el calor y la humedad que hacía tente tanto sentido como alentara la mujer que amaba a que saliese con otro hombre.

Edward se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Isabella y se preguntó luego por qué le resultaba tan sorprendente. Ella tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer.

¿Por qué, entonces, le había dado su bendición?

Porque no era una cita, sino salir con un grupo de amigos del trabajo, se dijo. Y él se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella salir con sus amigos, aunque ella intentase simular que no le importaba. La vez anterior había sido un egocéntrico. No permitiría que ello volviese a suceder.

Cuando se asegurase de que ella estaba lista para oír lo que tenía que decirle, le diría lo que sentía por ella. Y por Emmett. Porque sabía que los dos venían en el mismo paquete. Y le parecía perfecto. Emmett era un buen niño. Un niño del que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso.

—Edward.

El inesperado sonido de su nombre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Missy, que llevaba un fresco vestido blanco con florecillas, lo llamaba desde la acera.

Edward paró la máquina y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —te preguntó.

—Una noticia estupenda —dijo Missy, recorriéndole el cuerpo con una mirada apreciativa antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. Esta noche iré a la cena en vez de mi padre.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Y tu padre?

—Mi madre y él se han ido a Denver esta tarde —dijo Missy—. Mi hermana acaba de tener el niño.

—Dale mí en hora buena —dijo Edward, que ni sabía que la hermana de Missy estuviese embarazada—. ¿Su marido no es militar?

—Está en Croacia —dijo Missy, asintiendo con la cabeza—, así que mis padres han ido a ayudarla un poco. Se quedarán unas semanas. Derek no sirvió de mucho cuando nuestra hija nació, pero peor es nada. No puedo imaginarme lo que será tenerlo sola.

Sus palabras hicieron que Edward recordara a Isabella. Tuvo que haber sido difícil para una adolescente sola en una ciudad con un bebé prematuro.

—Entonces, ¿puedes recogerme? —dijo Missy, mirando a Edward con expectación.

—Quizá —dijo Edward, intentando mantener la cara inexpresiva.

—¿Quizá? —se extrañó Missy—. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? O me llevas a la cena o no me llevas.

—Por supuesto que pasaré a buscarte —le dijo Edward sin alterarse—. ¿Por qué necesitabas que te llevase?

—Porque mi coche está en el taller. Le están haciendo los frenos —dijo ella, un tanto exasperada—, y no quiero caminar una milla y media con tacones.

—No te enfades —dijo Edward con una carcajada—. Te dije que te llevaría.

—¿Y Isabella?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —pregunté Edward sorprendido.

—Se dice que estáis saliendo juntos —dijo Missy con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad—. ¿Estás segura de que no la molestará que vaya con vosotros?

—Isabella no viene.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Missy, lanzándole una mirada especulativa—. No me digas que ya habéis roto.

—¿He dicho yo eso? —preguntó Edward, irritado.

—No exactamente —dijo Missy, levantando una perfilada ceja—. Pero si estáis juntos, ¿por qué no va a la cena contigo?

—Porque —dijo Edward, imitándola—, tenía planes con amigos en Kansas City.

—Kansas City —repitió Missy, simulando un escalofrío—. Cada vez que voy allí, tengo la horrible sensación de que me voy a topar con Derek en cualquier esquina.

—No estabas nerviosa cuando fuimos a Worlds of Fun.

—Porque estaba contigo —dijo ella—. Y porque me acordé de lo mucho que Derek odiaba ese sitio.

Aunque Missy intentaba no darle mayor trascendencia, la tensión se le notó en el rostro.

—¿Te sigue amenazando?

—¿Te refieres a las llamadas que me hacen desde cabinas telefónicas? ¿Las que la policía dice que no puede resolver? —preguntó Missy, echándose atrás un mechón de pelo con una risa amarga—: Todas las semanas.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Hace meses que no —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Desde aquella vez que me siguió por toda Kansas City. Me da miedo que se aparezca por aquí. Odio que no estén mis padres. No le tengo confianza. Ni un ápice.

—Al menos tienes la orden del juez —dijo Edward. La última vez que Missy había visto a su marido cara a cara, acabó en el hospital.

—Como si sirviese de mucho—dijo ella—. Créeme, si Derek quiere acercarse a mí, lo hará, aunque el juez se lo haya prohibido.

—Si aparece, llama al sheriff.

—¿Fred? —dijo Missy con ironía—. Es genial para rescatar gatitos de los árboles, pero no se puede contar con él en una verdadera crisis. Y Howie tampoco es mucha cosa —carraspeó y apartó la vista.

Parecía despreocupada, pero Edward percibió el miedo que ella reprimía. Se notaba en el temblor de sus manos, en la expresión de sus ojos y en su voz ahogada. Aunque ella hacía lo posible por ser valiente, Edward sabía el daño que le había hecho el último encuentro con su esposo.

¿Qué tipo de hombre era el que pegaba a una mujer? Edward nunca había podido tolerar semejante comportamiento y por ello había roto su amistad con Ron Royer. Lo que no comprendía era cómo su mujer no lo abandonaba. Pero hasta que Roa reconociese que tenía un problema y pidiese ayuda, Edward no quería tener ninguna relación con él.

—Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda —le dijo a Missy—, quiero que me llames.

—Tú tienes tu propia vida —dijo Missy—. No puedo pretender que vengas corriendo porque…

—A cualquier hora —dijo Edward con firmeza, interrumpiendo sus protestas—. Tienes el número de mi móvil. Si necesitas ayuda, me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importaría? —dijo Missy, escrutándole la mirada como buscando algún signo de duda—. Sería solo mientras mi padre no esté en el pueblo...

—Missy —dijo Edward, levantándole el rostro con dos dedos en la barbilla—, somos amigos. Si me necesitas, llámame. Así de simple.

—De acuerdo —dijo Missy finalmente—. Pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? No se lo digas a nadie, ni a tu hermana.

—¿Por qué? No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Missy, con la vista baja—, pero me da vergüenza.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —dijo Edward, dándole unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro. No comprendía, pero respetaba sus deseos.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Missy, inclinándose hacia delante con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Edward esperaba un beso en la mejilla, pero en lugar de ello, Missy plantó sus labios firmemente en los de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sobresaltado, esperó a que ella acabase el beso para separarse y liberarse de su abrazo.

—¿Y eso, por qué?

—Por ser tan buen amigo —dijo Missy con una sonrisilla—. Antes no te importaba que te besase.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo.

— «a.I.» —dijo ella después de contemplarlo un largo rato.

—¿«a.I,»? —ahora sí que no comprendía nada.

—Antes de Isabella. Es gracioso cuando piensas en ello —dijo Missy con una sonrisa resignada—. En el instituto, yo lo tenía todo e Isabella no tenía nada. Ahora ella es la que lo tiene todo.

Edward se la quedó mirando, incrédulo. Estaba claro que él no era el único que se comportaba de forma extraña.

—Tienes a Kaela. Tienes a tus amigos y a tu familia. ¿Te parece eso poco?

—Ya lo sé, tienes razón —dijo Missy, tras una larga pausa.

—Uno de estos días encontrarás a alguien que te merezca. Alguien que te quiera tanto como yo quiero a Isabella.

—Hace rato que dejé de esperar al príncipe azul —dijo Missy con un suspiro—. Pero tú eres lo más cerca que he llegado y tengo que confesar que esperaba que estuvieses disponible cuando yo pudiese volver a pensar en tener una pareja estable.

Edward solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Missy y él se conocían tanto que, de suceder algo entre ellos, ya habría sucedido. Ella tenía que saberlo tanto como él.

No, Isabella y él eran quienes tenían que estar juntos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tener paciencia hasta que ella lo descubriese por sí misma.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

La hamaca del porche crujió cuando Isabella se inclinó a darse la última mano de esmalte a las uñas de los pies.

En vez de salir con sus compañeros de trabajo, había pasado la velada con su hijo, haciendo pizza y jugando al Monopoly. Aunque experimentó un momento de incertidumbre al cancelar el plan, la alegría de Emmett cuando se enteró de que ella se quedaba es casa con él hizo que sus dudas se esfumasen enseguida.

El niño se divirtió tanto ganándole que, cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, le rogó que lo dejase un rato más, aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Y se durmió casi antes de que su cabeza tocase la almohada.

Isabella comenzaba a creer que sus sueños se podrían convertir en realidad después de tantos años pensando que su vida había acabado casi antes de empezar. Quizá algún día los tres serían una familia, pero antes de que ello sucediese, Edward y Emmett tendrían que enterarse de la verdad. Pero ¿cuándo se lo podría decir?

¿Y si ambos se sentían engañados y no la perdonabas? Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando llegase el momento, lo único que podía hacer era ser honesta y esperar que comprendiesen.

De momento, se concentraría en disfrutar todo lo que tenía. Se columpió lentamente, escuchando las cigarras y los grillos de la noche estival.

—¿Tienes patatas para acompañar la gaseosa?

—¡Edward! —dijo Isabella, sobresaltada. Su aspecto, trajeado y con corbata, indicaba que él venía directo de la cena de la Cámara de Comercio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alguien me dijo que aquí daban refrescos y patatas —dijo él con su sonrisa cautivadora.

—Pensé que con el pollo de plástico no tendrías más hambre —bromeó Isabella, que hubiese dada cualquier cosa por haberlo comido.

—Pues, al final nos pusieron una carne fantástica —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos—. Aunque no tuvo ninguna gracia tener que comérmela solo.

—Pero si no comiste solo —dijo Isabella—. Al menos, habría unas cincuenta personas en esa cena.

—Pero tú no estabas allí —dijo él y su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de ella.

Isabella contuvo con un esfuerzo una sonrisa bobalicona mientras un calorcillo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Pero estaba sonriendo cuando fue a buscarle a Edward una gaseosa y una bolsa de patatas.

Se sentó en la hamaca y Edward lo hizo a su lado. Mientras charlaban tranquilamente, una extraña sensación de haber vivido aquel momento antes asaltó a Isabella. Volvía a ser la amiga secreta, la que nadie sabía que él tenía... No, lo que había sucedido entonces no tenía nada que ver con su relación presente. Nada.

Edward le rodeó los hombros con el brazo e Isabella se estrechó contra él, aspirando su colonia.

—¿Qué tal Kansas City? —preguntó Edward y le rozó el pelo con los labios, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriese a Isabella la columna, dejándola sin habla.

—No fui —dijo Isabella finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él se refería—. Estaba cansada —explicó—. Decidí que era mejor quedarme en casa con mi chico favorito.

Edward la miró sin comprender y una expresión de celos cruzó su rostro. Isabella sintió la tentación de seguir haciéndolo sufrir, pero al final le dio pena hacerlo.

—¿No te he dicho que mi chico favorito va a cuarto curso de primaria? Mide alrededor de metro y medio y tiene el cabello oscuro...

—¡Ahora entiendo! —dijo Edward, lanzando una estruendosa carcajada teñida de alivio.

—Háblame más de la cena —dijo Isabella—. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

—La cena no estuvo mal —dijo Edward—. Pero lo verdaderamente fantástico era el maestro de ceremonias.

Edward se puso serio y le acarició la mano con ternura.

—Fuera de broma —dijo él, con la mirada fija en los labios femeninos—, te eché de menos.

Entonces, _¿por qué no la había invitado a que lo acompañase?_

—Hace un momento, recordé cuando te esperaba con la gaseosa y las patatas — dijo ella con un profundo suspiro—. Por aquel entonces pensaba que te conocía más que a mí misma.

—Pues desde luego que sabías más que yo —dijo él con una risilla—. En aquella época yo no sabía ni quién era ni lo que quería.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Isabella inquieta.

—Ahora sé exactamente lo que quiero —dijo él con un susurro ahogado.

Isabella sintió que la emoción le atenazaba la garganta cuando él le selló los labios con los suyos. Le rodeó a Edward el cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. La quería a ella. Se había equivocado al dudar de su amor. Abrió la boca y el beso se hizo más profundo.

—Vayamos dentro —le dijo él tan bajo que Isabella creyó imaginarse sus palabras mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Un repentino deseo la recorrió. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era tomar a Edward de la mano y subir con él las escaleras hasta su dormitorio para hacer el amor con él toda la noche.

—Oh, Isabella, podría ser maravilloso —dijo él, mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

Eran dos adultos. _¿Qué había de malo en demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería?_ Pero su mente era un remolino de confusas emociones y pensamientos. Era difícil pensar con él tan cerca, con su calor, su perfume, la dulzura de sus besos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Déjame quererte —insistió él, tomándole las manos.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando. Sus palabras casi eran las que deseaba que dijese, pero, _¿eran exactamente las que ella quería?_

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—No, no me pasa nada —mintió Isabella.

 _¿Cómo explicarle que no era lo que él había dicho sino lo que no había dicho, lo que nunca le había dicho?_

—Lo que pasa es que ha sido una semana muy larga y estoy cansada. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

—¿Te quieres ir a la cama? ¿Sola?

En cualquier otro momento, la expresión confundida del rostro masculino le habría causado gracia, pero al mirarlo, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ojalá su respuesta pudiese ser diferente, pero la única vez que había dejado que su corazón la guiase, él se lo había roto.

Pero había crecido y era más sensata. No podía volver a cometer el mismo error.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Edward acababa de meter los palos de golf en el maletero cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Sonrió.

Isabella ya lo había llamado dos veces y todavía no eran las nueve de la mañana. Aunque aún disponía de cinco minutos antes de salir para la casa de ella, seguro que lo llamaba para cerciorarse de si ya estaba en camino.

—Ya voy —dijo al atender la llamada.

—Edward, soy yo —dijo Missy atropelladamente—. Derek acaba de llamarme. Está en el pueblo y dice que viene hacia aquí.

—¿Has llamado al sheriff? —preguntó Edward, alarmado al percibir el miedo en la voz femenina.

—De poco me ha servido —el disgusto no lograba tapar el miedo—. Se ha ido con Howie a un accidente que ha habido en la carretera. Me preguntó si Derek me había amenazado y le dije que no, al menos esta vez no. Me dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiese, pero...

—¿«Pero...»? —dijo Edward cuando ella se interrumpió.

—No comprende que la otra vez Derek tampoco me amenazó y recuerda lo que sucedió —dijo Missy con voz temblorosa—. Tengo miedo, Edward. Estoy sola con Kaela.

—Voy para allá —dijo Edward, sentándose en el todoterreno y poniéndolo en marcha.

—¿Estás seguro?

El alivio de su voz era evidente. Edward pensó en el golf. Sabía que Isabella quería que fuese con ella, pero ya habría otras reuniones de empresa. Aquello era una emergencia. Seguro que ella comprendería que no podía dejar a una amiga en la estacada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*BCEP*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

—Algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos si este novio tuyo no será imaginario—dijo el pesado de Joe, el de Contabilidad, en la fila para servirse la comida después de pasarse la mañana jugando al golf.

Su tono era de broma e Isabella se forzó a sonreír, aunque no le hiciese ni pizca de gracia.

—Pues es muy real —dijo con voz fría y calmada, como si el hecho de que Edward no apareciese hubiese sido una mera anécdota. Cuando la llamó por la mañana con la estúpida excusa de una emergencia, se sintió desilusionada, aunque en realidad no le causó ninguna sorpresa.

—Isabella, aquí.

Isabella recorrió el fresco comedor del club repleto de gente con la mirada. Ron Royer la llamaba desde a una mesa. Sonreía señalándole un sitio vacío.

Aunque a Isabella no le apetecía en absoluto sentarse con el amigo de Edward, la única otra alternativa era junto a Joe, así que le dijo a esta adiós y se dirigió a través de la gente a la mesa de Ron.

Ros hizo las presentaciones. Sorprendentemente, el nombre de Edward no surgió hasta bien avanzada la comida. Y luego lo mencionó Jane Royer, que había dejado que su marido llevase la voz cantante.

—Alguien me dijo que traías a Edward Cullen de pareja. ¿Cambió de opinión?

—Jane —dijo Ron, lanzándole a su esposa una mirada de desaprobación—, basta.

—Edward tenía intención de venir —dijo Isabella por enésima vez ese día, preguntándose cuántas veces antes de que acabase el día tendría que explicar que había surgido una emergencia—. Pero...

—No es necesario que digas nada —dijo Ron—. Le dije a Jane la semana pasada que Edward y Missy estaban saliendo juntos nuevamente. Está claro que no ha hecho la conexión. Siento que haya sacado el tema.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento. _¿Edward y Missy juntos otra vez?_ Imposible.

—Nunca me dijiste que Edward y Missy salían juntos —dijo Jane, mirando a su esposo fijamente.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Ron, esbozando una sonrisa que no suavizó en absoluto la aspereza de su voz—. Fue la noche de la cena de la Cámara de Comercio. Te dije que Edward estaba allí con Missy.

—Mencionaste que ella estaba allí. Y que Edward era maestro de ceremonias —dijo Jane—, pero no que estuviesen saliendo juntos.

—Dije que habían llegado juntos, ¿o no? —dijo Ron—. Y que se fueros juntos, ¿no?

Isabella apretó los puños bajo la mesa, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Pues sí—concedió Jane.

—¿Lo quieres más claro, mujer? Dime.

Jase hizo una mueca ante el tono duro de la voz de su esposo, pero no le respondió.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre la mesa. Isabella no tendría que haberse sorprendido de la nueva traición, pero lo hizo. Y si esperaba que te hiciese menos daño que la primera vez, estaba equivocada.

Sentía tanto daño o más que entonces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*BCEP*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDWARD**

—¡Edward! —exclamó la señora Cullen sorprendida, sentada a la mesa del comedor—. Pensaba que Isabella y tú estaríais ya en Kansas City.

—Surgió una emergencia y no he podido ir. Isabella se ha ido sola.

—Espero que haya sido por algo importante —dijo su madre, preocupada—.

Isabella estaba realmente ilusionada con que fueses.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Edward con un suspiro—, pero no hubo más remedio.

Derek se había comportado como un caballero, pero _¿quién sabía lo que hubiese sucedido si se hubiera encontrado a Missy sola?_

Aunque Derek había estado solo un momento, cuando Edward quedó libre ya era demasiado tarde para reunirse con Isabella. Presa de una extraña inquietud, fue a casa de su madre.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó. Cubrían la mesa álbumes y cajas.

—Emmett me está ayudando a organizar las fotos. Ahí viene —dijo su madre, mirando hacia la puerta. Edward se había olvidado de que Emmett había quedado a su cargo—. ¿Te costó trabajo encontrarlas?

—No —dijo Emmett, poniendo la caja sobre la mesa junto a la madre de Edward—. Estaban en el trastero al lado de la máquina de coser, tal como usted había dicho —le echó a Edward una mirada de sorpresa—. ¿Y tú no ibas a ir a esa cosa del golf con mi madre?

—Surgió algo inesperado —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tienes tiempo para echar unas canastas?

Edward señaló la pila de fotografías qué su madre acababa de sacar de la caja.

—Me gustaría, pero parece que vosotros tenéis mucho trabajo aquí.

—Prefiero jugar al baloncesto contigo —dijo Emmett.

—¿No prometiste ayudar a mi madre?

Emmett dirigió una mirada de ruego a la señora Cullen, pero esta no pareció notarlo. Toda su atención se concentraba en la foto que tenía en la mano.

—Mira qué precioso eras cuando bebé, Edward. Emmett se acercó a mirar mejor.

—¿A ver?

—Pero si era una bola de grasa —rió Edward.

—No eras gordo —se defendió su madre—. Eras un bebé enorme, eso sí. ¡Pesabas más de cuatro kilos!

—Yo pesaba cuatro kilos —sonrió Emmett.

—Pero ¿no eras prematuro, tú? —preguntó Edward extrañado.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Emmett.

—Que naciste antes de tiempo —explicó la señora Krieger.

—¡Qué va! —dijo Emmett, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Si yo nací más tarde. Mi madre me ha dicho que tuvieron que darle una medicina para hacerme salir.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Edward mirándolo fijamente. Emmett titubeó, claramente confuso ante el escrutinio de Edward.

—Eso es lo que mi madre me ha dicho.

Edward sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho.

—Edward, no atosigues al pobre chico —dijo su madre, con un ligero tono de advertencia—. Antes, después..., ¿qué importancia tiene?

Edward quiso decirle que sí que importaba, que si Emmett no era prematuro, quizá el niño era su nieto. Pero se mantuvo callado. Quizá Emmett se había equivocado, así que decidió no decir nada hasta no estar completamente seguro.

—Mira esta foto, Edward —dijo su madre, tomando otra foto para cambiar de tema—. Tendrías más o menos la edad de Emmett. Estabas monísimo con tu uniforme de Boy Scout.

Edward recibió la fotografía que le daba y la miró. Recordaba perfectamente que se la habían tomado el día después de su décimo cumpleaños. Miró las facciones del niño de la foto y luego dirigió su mirada a Emmett. Se quedó sin aliento. El niño se parecía tanto a la foto de sí mismo cuando tenía diez años que no pudo comprender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. El parecido era pasmoso.

En ese instante se desvanecieron todas las dudas que Edward había tenido sobre la identidad del padre de Emmett.

—Déjame ver—dijo Emmett mirando la foto—. ¡Hala! ¡Cuántos premios!

—Sí, conseguí muchos —dijo Edward, sin poder despegar la mirada de su hijo. Se pregustó cómo su madre no se había dado cuenta del parecido.

—Yo fui Cub Scout una vez —dijo Emmett—. Me gustaba mucho, pero nunca llegué a Boy Scout.

—Si te gustaba, ¿por qué lo dejaste? —preguntó Edward.

—No, sé —dijo, nervioso ante la mirada fija de Edward.

—Debiste tener una razón —dijo Edward. De repente, cualquier detalle de la vida de Emmett, por insignificante que fuese, cobraba importancia y quería oírlo.

—Supongo que fue porque comenzaron a hacer un montón de cosas con los padres —dijo Emmett—. Y como yo no tenía...

Edward sintió deseos de gritar que sí, que tenía padre, un padre que lo hubiese dado todo por ir de campamento con él. El pesar se mezclaba con su creciente rabia. Se había perdido tanto... Años que nunca podría recuperar. Un tiempo precioso perteneciente a Emmett y a él. ¿Qué motivo podría haber tenido Isabella para esconder semejante secreto? No tenía sentido.

Cuando Isabella volviese de Kansas City tendría que darle algunas explicaciones.

Hasta ese momento, no diría ni palabra.

La mirada de Edward se dirigió a Emmett, deseando poder decirle en aquel momento que era su padre y asegurarte que nunca más se tendría que preocupar por no tener padre. Porque ahora Edward pertenecía a su vida y allí era donde tenía intención de quedarse.

Nada y nadie se interpondría entre ellos nuevamente.


	13. Final

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Sin Secretos de Cynthia Rutledge**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella acababa de quitar el cerrojo a la puerta cuando Edward apareció de repente y, pasando a su lado, se dirigió decidido al salón.

Furiosa por su audacia, ella lo siguió. _¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar con tanta confianza?_

—No me gusta que me invadas de esta manera —dijo, deteniéndose en el vano de la puerta del salón y cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía vulnerable bajo su mirada—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Edward se sentó en el sofá.

—Emmett está en casa de su abuela —dijo, tenso.

—¿Abuela? —dijo Isabella, atragantándose—. Mi madre ha muerto.

—La mía, no —dijo Edward y aunque su tono era bajo y suave, Isabella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo, lanzando una risilla forzada y retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro con un ademán nervioso—. Ya sé que tu madre es como una abuela para Emmett, pero...

—Es su abuela porque yo soy el padre de Emmett —dijo Edward, con frialdad—. ¿Sabes? Me preguntaba por qué te marchaste de Lynnwood en cuanto acabamos el instituto, pero ahora lo sé. Estabas embarazada.

Isabella se quedó muda. Antes, él se lo había preguntado, pero ahora lo afirmaba. Tomó aliento y sonrió, como si Edward estuviese bromeando en vez de decir la verdad. Aunque había planeado decírselo, no quería que fuese de aquella manera.

—Venga, Edward. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. El padre de Emmett y yo nos conocimos en Washington...

—Otra mentira —dijo Edward, que la miraba sin parpadear—. También me dijiste que era prematuro.

—Porque lo era —dijo Isabella, rogando que la desesperación que sentía no se le reflejase en el rostro—. Sietemesino.

—Pesaba cuatro kilos, Isabella —dijo secamente—. Y Emmett me dijo que hubo que provocarte el parto porque te habías pasado de fecha.

—¿Eso era lo que tenías que hacer mientras yo no estaba? ¿Interrogar a mi hijo?

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella. Yo ya sé la verdad. Al menos sé sincera ahora — dijo Edward tras lanzar un resoplido impaciente.

Resignada a lo inevitable, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Dime —dijo Edward, con el rostro demudado por la desilusión y la rabia—, después de todo lo que compartimos, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste tener un hijo mío sin decírmelo?

—¿Después de todo lo que compartimos? —dijo Isabella sofocando el atisbo de culpabilidad que sentía, ya que no tema por qué sentirse culpable—. No me tomes el pelo. Yo no significaba nada para ti.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Éramos amigos, buenos amigos y...

—Yo no era tu amiga —soltó Isabella, furiosa—. Te resultaba cómoda. Era una niña gorda y solitaria y fui lo bastante tonta para pasar el último año del instituto mendigando lo poco que me dabas. Por supuesto, te veía después de que tu acabases de divertirte con tus amigos, los amigos con los que no te daba vergüenza que te vieran —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se las secó con rabia.

—Nunca me avergoncé de ti —dijo Edward con ojos relampagueantes—, ni de nuestra amistad.

—No soy estúpida, Edward —dijo Isabella, sorprendida ante la vehemente negativa masculina—. Te oí en el pasillo diciéndole a tus amigos... —titubeó, porque no había planeado decirle aquello—, diciéndoles... que nunca te rebajarías a estar con alguien como yo.

Edward se quedó silencioso, intentando recordar. Y el momento en que lo hizo fue evidente, porque los ojos se le llenaron de compasión y alargó los brazos hacia ella.

Ella retrocedió, luchando con las lágrimas.

—Quizá no era la más bonita de las chicas, pero era una buena persona. Yo sí que era una buena amiga. ¡Y no me merecía que me utilizases de aquella forma!

—Entendiste mal —dijo Edward—. Lo que intentaba era protegerte.

—¿Y Missy? —dijo Isabella, sarcástica—. ¿También he malinterpretado eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Niegas que la llevaste a la cena de la Cámara de Comercio?

—Necesitaba que la llevasen —dijo él sin alterarse, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿También necesitaba que le diesen un beso?

La mandíbula masculina se puso tensa e Isabella se dio cuenta de que había dado en la diana.

—Missy y yo solo somos amigos.

—¿Y hoy? —Acusó Isabella, sorprendida ante su propia calma mientras se le rompía el corazón—. ¿También vas a negar que has estado con ella?

—Déjame explicártelo...

—No te molestes —dijo Isabella dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla de golpe—.Vete y no vuelvas.

—Isabella, tienes que escucharme —dijo Edward sin moverse.

—No tengo por qué hacer nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward, lanzando un suspiro exasperado. Cruzó el salón y llegó hasta la puerta. Allí se dio la vuelta—. Cuando te calmes, hablaremos.

—Mantente alejado de mi vida, Edward —dijo Isabella, comenzando a cerrar la puerto—. Y de la de mi hijo.

—Permíteme que deje algo bien claro —dijo Edward, deteniendo el movimiento de la puerta con el pie—. Hasta ahora habrás mantenido a Emmett alejado de mí, pero de ahora en adelante, ni lo sueñes. Te guste o no, seré parte de su vida —añadió, saliendo al porche—. Ya te llamaré y hablaremos.

Isabella cerró la puerta de un portazo. Apoyando la espalda contra ella, se deslizó hasta el suelo, hundiendo el rostro en las manos.

Durante los últimos meses había creído ver un cambio en Edward, pero seguía igual. Era arrogante y egocéntrico. Y ahora sabía que Emmett era su hijo. Lágrimas ardientes le corrieron por las mejillas. _¿Por qué se habría marchado de Washington?_ Allí tenía amigos, gente que la quería. Y si hubiese aguantado unos meses más, incluso tendría un trabajo fantástico.

Se puso de pie y, dirigiéndose al secreter, se secó las lágrimas con impaciencia. Buscó en el primer cajón hasta que encontró el sobre largo y estrecho. La tarjeta del gerente de Recursos Humanos todavía estaba dentro. Aunque no pensaba encontrar a nadie un sábado por la noche, marcó el número y dejó un mensaje. Satisfecha de haberlo hecho, colgó y se sentó en el sillón.

A finales de mes, Emmett y ella estarían de nuevo en Washington y Edward Cullen solo sería un mal recuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*BCEP*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lunes a primera hora Isabella recibió una llamada confirmando que el puesto era suyo. Hizo planes para mudarse a Washington cuanto antes. Aunque comenzaría a trabajar en un par de meses, los pocos ahorros que había logrado acumular desde mudarse a Lynnwood le alcanzarían hasta cobrar su primer sueldo.

Cuando volvió a casa borró todos los mensajes del contestador automático. El día anterior, Edward la había llamado dos veces y ella no había contestada. Obviamente, él aún creía que tenían que hablar. Pero _¿qué más se podían decir?_

Desde luego que a Emmett no le gustaría la idea. Poco a poco, le había tomado el gusto a Lynnwood. Cuando lo fue a buscar a casa de Alice, el niño le habló entusiasmado de un campamento de baloncesto al que él y Matt pensaban asistir. Le dio pena decirle que se habrían ido de allí mucho antes de que el campamento comenzase.

—Voy a echar unas canastas antes de la cena —dijo Emmett, haciendo girar un balón entre sus manos con el dedo índice.

Isabella titubeó. _¿Sería aquel el momento adecuado?_ Emmett se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Isabella, secándose la humedad de las palmas de las manos en la falda—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Emmett se dio la vuelta con un bufido de impaciencia, mirando la puerta.

—Tengo una noticia fantástica —le dijo Isabella—. He decidido aceptar el trabajo de la compañía aquella dé Washington.

Emmett la miró con el ceño fruncido y en ese momento se pareció tanto a su padre que a Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Trabajarás desde aquí?

—No —dijo Isabella, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Eso es lo fantástico. Nos volvemos a Washington.

Emmett apretó el balón entre los dedos.

—A mí me gusta vivir aquí

—Ya sé que te gusta —dijo ella, intentando calmarlo, pero también te gustaba aquello, ¿recuerdas?

—Matt y yo tenemos planes. Está el campamento de baloncesto y los dos jugaremos en el mismo equipo de fútbol —la miró desafiante—. No quiero mudarme.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción —dijo Isabella sin alterarse—. Tú y yo somos un equipo. Donde voy yo, vas tú. Así que necesito que comiences a juntar tus cosas. Nos vamos pasado mañana

—Pero a ti también té gusta estar aquí —dijo Emmett, asustado—. Lo dijiste.

—Me gustaba —dijo Isabella—, pero las cosas han cambiado.

—Pues a mí me sigue gustando. Y no me mudaré —dijo Emmett, dejando caer el balón con un golpe y levantando la barbilla—. No puedes obligarme.

—Soy tu madre —dijo ella, mirándolo con firmeza—, harás lo que yo te diga.

—¡Pues no me iré! —gritó Emmett, dándose la vuelta. Subió las escaleras corriendo. Segundos más tarde, cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio con un sonoro portazo.

Isabella estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero luego se dijo que el niño necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió al salón.

Emmett no respondió a su llamada a comer, a pesar de que era su plato preferido: espaguetis con albóndigas.

Aunque no tenía demasiada hambre, Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por comer, pero la comida le supo horrible y acabó tirándola. Luego intentó leer, pero no podía concentrarse, pues penetraba una y otra vez en la conversación con Edward. Miró el teléfono. _¿Y si llamaba a Edward y le daba la oportunidad de que se explicase?_

 _¿Qué le pasaba, era masoquista o el monumento a la estupidez humana? ¿No había aprendido la lección dé Edward? ¿No había aprendido que detrás de aquella increíble sonrisa y aquel rostro sincero se escondía el mentiroso más grande del mundo?_

Con un suspiro de resignación, decidió irse a la cama. Al pasar frente a la puerta de Emmett, se detuvo. Ella y Emmett nunca se habían ido a la cama enfadados.

—Emmett —dijo, golpeando levemente la puerta—, ¿me dejas pasar? Cuando él no respondió, volvió a golpear.

—¿Cielo? Solo quiero darte las buenas noches.

No esperó una respuesta. Abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo y se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la cama de su hijo. Le tocó el hombro, pero la mano se le hundió en algo blando. Retiró la manta.

Lo que parecía el cuerpo de su hijo no era más que unas almohadas artísticamente colocadas. Su hijo había tratado que ella creyese que estaba en la cama durmiendo.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en un trozo de papel blanco apoyado contra el espejo de la cómoda. Se acercó apresuradamente y lo abrió.

 _Mamá:_

 _Lo siento, pero no me voy. No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme. Te quiero._

 _Emmett._

Isabella sintió tal opresión en el pecho que se le cortó la respiración. Volvió a leer la nota y luego la arrugó. _¿Dónde se habría ido?_

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta. Rápidamente miró en el garaje antes de salir y pasar a casa de Esme, pero estaba todo oscuro y nadie respondió a su llamada.

Volvió corriendo a su casa y llamó a la policía. Cuando informó de la desaparición de su hijo, se le quebró la voz y contuvo un sollozo. Dios santo _, ¿qué haría si no lo encontraban?_

Fred llegó con su ayudante cuando acababa de llamar a los otros vecinos. La última pregunta que le hizo fue directa y sin tapujos: _¿Había alguna posibilidad de que fuese el padre de Emmett?_ Sobresaltada, Isabella dijo que no sin pensárselo, pero después de que se fuese el sheriff, comenzó a preguntarse si quizá Emmett habría ido a casa de Edward.

Llamó a Edward, pero comunicaba. Ahogando una imprecación, se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y agarró las llaves del coche. En cinco minutos estaba en el porche de Edward, agradeciendo a Dios que las luces estuviesen encendidas. Al menos estaba en casa.

El timbre no había acabado de sonar cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe. La expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Edward se trocó rápidamente en una de alegría.

—Isabella, me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Entonces, ¿está aquí? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Quién?

—Emmett —dijo ella estirando el cuello para ver detrás de él.

—No, no lo he visto desde el sábado —dijo Edward, con expresión preocupada.

—Gracias, de todas formas —dijo ella, desilusionada. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para cerciorarse de que seguía encendido. No quería que el sheriff la llamase y no diese con ella. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Edward la agarró del hombro.

—Un momento. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—No lo sé —dijo ella hundiéndose de repente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Se ha... se ha ido de casa.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward, poniéndose pálido.

—Dejó una nota —dijo Isabella asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba enfadado —dijo Isabella, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—, pero nunca pensé que haría esto.

—¿Has llamado al sheriff?

—Sí, y también a los vecinos y a los amigos de Emmett. Pero... nada —levantó la mirada hasta la de él—. No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba que estuviese aquí—le dijo con labios temblorosos.

—Entonces, le dijiste que soy su padre y no le cayó bien —dijo Edward.

—No, todavía no lo sabe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha enfadado? Isabella titubeó.

—Le dije que nos volvíamos a Washington.

—No me lo creo —dijo Edward consternado—. Quieres llevarte a mi hijo al otro extremo... —se interrumpió. Hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente—. Eso no es lo importante ahora. Tesemos que encontrar a Emmett.

Isabella no protestó cuando él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, llevándola hasta la cocina. Se sentaron ante la mesa y escuchó atentamente mientras ella le explicaba lo que había hecho.

—Lo primero que pensé era que estaría en casa de tu madre, pero ella no está.

—Se ha ido a visitar a su hermana en Topeka por unos días. Qué extraño que no te lo haya dicho.

—Quizá lo intentó —dijo Isabella, pensando en todas las llamadas que no había contestado.

—Da igual. Lo único que importa es encontrar a nuestro hijo. Ya verás que estará en su cama antes de que den las doce.

Pero la medianoche llegó y siguieron sin saber nada. Y cuando salió el sol, Edward comenzó a preocuparse. Isabella volvió a casa siguiendo el consejo del sheriff, «por si el chaval decide volver», Edward salió a buscarlo un poco más, porque pensó que si se quedaba sentado se volvería loco.

A las ocho de la mañana, Isabella se dio la vuelta esperanzada al oír la puerta de la cocina, pero solo era Missy.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Desde luego. Pero si buscas a Edward, acaba de irse. Missy la miró, confusa.

—¿Y por qué iba a buscarlo? Los que me preocupáis sois Emmett y tú.

—¿Quieres un café? —dijo Isabella, levantándose para servirle uno, que le puso delante. No quería ser grosera. No era culpa de Missy que Edward la prefiriese a ella. Y Missy había sido uno de los voluntarios que se habían pasado la noche buscando a Emmett.

Missy se sentó frente a Isabella ante la mesa y le echó azúcar al café.

—¿Has oído algo?

—Ni una palabra —dijo Isabella, afligida.

—No te preocupes —dijo Missy, sonriendo para tranquilizarla—. Lynnwood es un pueblo seguro.

—Ya lo sé, pero Emmett es solo un niño —dijo, intentando tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta—. Y yo lo quiero tanto... perdona —añadió cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—, no quería hacer una escena —se secó los ojos con una servilleta de papel.

—Oye, yo también soy madre. Te comprendo perfectamente —dijo Missy, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. Haríamos cualquier cosa por proteger a nuestros hijos. Por eso me dio tanto miedo cuando Derek apareció de repente el sábado.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Missy, pero estaba demasiado cansada para preguntar.

—No estaba preocupada por mí solamente —prosiguió Missy—. Era por Kaela. Cuando a Derek le da uno de sus ataques, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y mi padre estaba de viaje. No sabía qué hacer. Gracias a Dios que conseguí comunicarme con Edward. Espero que te dijera lo mucho que sentí haberos arruinado los planes.

—El día del golf —dijo Isabella. De repente, comprendió.

—Él estaba deseando ir, pero dijo que tú lo comprenderías. No sé si yo hubiese sido tan comprensiva —sonrió Missy—. Pero supongo que por eso te quiere a ti y no a mí.

—¿Me quiere? —dijo Isabella, mirándola fija—mente—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Edward me lo dijo.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día que me pasó a buscar porque mi coche estaba en el mecánico. Después me llevó a casa.

—¿Antes o después del beso? —preguntó Isabella, levantando una ceja.

—El beso fue idea mía, no suya —dijo Missy, ruborizándose—. Y no lo volveré a hacer. Me dejó bien claro que no estaba interesado.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward había intentado decirle la verdad, pero ella no lo había querido escuchar. Se le contrajo el corazón y hundió el rostro en las manos.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota?_

Missy se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

—Ya se solucionará todo, verás...

Como obedeciendo a una señal, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Mirad a quién he encontrado —dijo Edward con tono exuberante.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Isabella, corriendo hacia su hijo. Lo estrechó contra su pecho—. Oh, Emmett, qué susto que me has dado.

—Lo siento, ma —dijo el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No quería preocuparte.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Missy, y tomando su bolso se dirigió a la puerta.

—Missy —dijo Isabella, dándose la vuelta pero sujetando a su hijo con firmeza—.Muchas gracias... por todo.

—De nada —dijo Missy con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Después de todo, ¿para qué estamos las amigas?

—¿Qué te parece si comemos juntas uno de estos días? —dijo Isabella.

—Por mí, encantada —sonrió Missy. Isabella volvió a abrazar a Emmett.

—Te quiero tanto —le dijo—, no te escapes nunca más. Juntos, siempre podemos buscar una solución. ¿Comprendido?

—Yo también te quiero, ma—dijo el niño, y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Y ahora, señor —sonrió ella tras darle un beso en la coronilla y secarse una lágrima—, me parece que tendrá que darse un buen baño y comer algo. ¿Qué le parece?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos a Washington? —preguntó, sin levantar la mirada.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después —dijo Isabella.

—Pero...

—Emmett —dijo Edward con firmeza—, tu madre ha dicho que más tarde —le sonrió cuando el niño subía por la escalera y luego se dirigió a Isabella— Ya he llamado al sheriff para darle la noticia.

—No te vayas todavía —dijo Isabella, señalándole una silla—. Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

—No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes —dijo Edward, sentándose. Tenía cara de cansado—. Hace unas semanas les mostré a Emmett y a Matt una choza que construí con unos amigos hace mil años en el bosquecillo que hay junto al estanque de los Larkin. Los fascinó. Cuando llegué allí esta mañana, lo encontré profundamente dormido.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —dijo Isabella.

—No yéndote a Washington —dijo Edward.

—Me sorprende que todavía quieras que me quede —dijo sin mirarlo, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, después de mi forma de actuar.

—Debí decirte que Missy iba a la cena —dijo Edward con voz ahogada—. Y que ella era el motivo por el que no pude ir a...

—Estaba obcecada, fui una cabezota. Cuando quisiste darme una explicación, me negué a escucharte —dijo Isabella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Hice exactamente lo mismo que cuando tenía dieciocho

—Isabella, sobre la graduación...

—Edward —lo interrumpió ella—, no es necesario que me expliques nada.

—No quiero que haya más secretos ni malentendidos entre nosotros —dijo Edward.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Isabella, con la mirada en la suya.

—Prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que acabe de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Ron y Chip nos encerraron en aquel cuartucho porque querían que hiciésemos el amor.

—Entonces, lo habían planeado —dijo Isabella, sin poder evitar la desilusión que la embargaba.

—Dijiste que me escucharías —le recordó Edward—. Recuerda que me engañaron a mí tanto como a ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste aquello en el pasillo?

—Intentaba protegerte —dijo Edward—. Si les hubiese dado alguna pista de lo que había sucedido en aquel armario, Ron y Chip habrían tirado tu reputación por los suelos.

—Entonces, ¿no te avergonzaba? —preguntó Isabella, sin atreverse a tener esperanzas.

—Aquella noche me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí.

—Pero no quisiste saber nada más de mí después de aquello. No volviste a aparecer por casa.

—Porque tú dijiste que estabas demasiado ocupada para verme los viernes y sábados por la noche —le dijo él—. Me di cuenta de que algo te sucedía, así que decidí esperar a que te calmases. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, habías desaparecido.

Isabella se dio cuenta con pena que él tenía razón. Diez años atrás estaba tan enfadada y dolida que lo había evitado totalmente.

—Pues supongo que todo aquello ya es agua pasada —dijo con un suspiro pesaroso—. Al menos ahora tenemos todo claro.

—Todo no —dijo Edward inclinándose sobre la mesa con los ojos tristes—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

—Por lo que había oído. No quería que te sintieses obligado a apoyarme. No quería tener al lado a alguien que se avergonzaba de mí.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward con un suspiro—. No te di ningún motivo para que confiases en mí. Igual que con el tema de Missy...

—No es necesario que me expliques nada —dijo Isabella—. Ella me lo contó todo.

Y la he creído. Excepto en eso de que me quieres.

—Es verdad —dijo Edward—. Te quiero.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, entonces? —dijo Isabella, con el pulsó acelerado.

—Esperaba el momento oportuno. Y creo que puede ser justamente ahora — dijo él suavemente. Rodeó la mesa e hizo que Isabella se pusiera de pie—. Me he dado cuenta esta noche de lo preciosa que es la vida, del tesoro que sois Emmett y tú para mí. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero quiero compensaros. Quiero que los tres seamos una familia. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Isabella?

—Si lo que te preocupa es que me vaya y te separe de Emmett, no te preocupes—dijo Isabella, nerviosa, pero pensando bien lo que decía—. Eres su padre y te necesita. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello. No me iré a la capital, así que si es por eso que me has pedido...

—El motivo por el que quiero casarme contigo es que te quiero —dijo Edward con dulzura.

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor que Isabella se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto —dijo Isabella, rebosante de felicidad. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella...

Unos pasos resonaron en la escalera. Ambos se dieron la vuelta a la vez, mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Emmett, los ojos azules enormes en el pálido rostro—. ¿Eres de veras mi padre?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella y los músculos del brazo de Edward se pusieron rígidos bajo la mano femenina

—¿Te parece bien? —dijo Edward asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Emmett los miró fijamente durante un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quiere decir entonces que no nos mudaremos? Isabella miró a Edward de soslayo antes de responder.

—Solo una manzana, ¿Qué te parece?

La tensa expresión de Emmett se convirtió en una sonrisa y Isabella dejó escapar el aliento que contenía sin darse cuenta.

—¿Se lo puedo decir a Marc? —dijo Emmett.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Edward—. Se lo puedes decir a quien quieras.

—¡Qué guay! —dijo Emmett, volviendo a subir a toda prisa.

—Parece que lo ha aceptado bien —dijo Isabella con alivio—. Es buena señal que quiera decírselo a la gente.

—Sé cómo se siente —dijo Edward, besándola en los labios dulcemente—. Me muero por decírselo a todo el mundo. Si pudiese, lo gritaría desde el tejado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*BCEP*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiempo después...**_

Cientos de flores adornaban el salón de fiestas y el sonido de la música se mezclaba con risas y conversaciones.

—Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado a preparar la boda tan rápido — le dijo Isabella con una sonrisa a su suegra, mirando la alianza que llevaba en el dedo—Ha sido como un milagro. Todo ha salido perfecto.

—Me he divertido mucho haciéndolo —dijo Esme, quitándole una pelusa del vestido de novia. Aunque Isabella estaba dispuesta a contentarse con una ceremonia íntima, Esme había insistido en que se merecía algo más—. Me alegro de que me dejases participar.

Gracias a Esme, había resultado una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia y el salón de fiestas rebosantes de flores de primavera, el vestido de Isabella de satén y encaje y la tarta de tres pisos.

Se habían dado los votos frente a una iglesia llena de familia y amigos, rodeados de amor. Después del beso tradicional, abrazaron a su hijo.

Isabella sonrió, pensando en lo bien que Emmett se había tomado la noticia de que Edward era su padre. Cuando lo llamó «papá» por primera vez durante la cena antes de la boda, fue el mejor regalo de boda que podría haberle hecho.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

—En lo feliz que soy —dijo ella, elevando el rostro hacia él—. En que tengo todo lo que siempre quise.

—Se me ocurre una cosa más.

—¿Qué es?

—Señora Cullen, ¿me concede este baile?

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y, de repente, Isabella y Edward se encontraron en la brillante pista moviéndose al compás de la música.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que bailamos juntos? —susurró Isabella, nerviosa por la intimidad del momento—. Al menos, que bailamos con música de verdad.

—Hay muchas otras cosas que no hemos hecho nunca —dijo Edward tiernamente a su oído—. Muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer.

—Te olvidas de que ya hemos hecho el amor —dijo Isabella, carraspeando trémula—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —dijo él, acariciándole la espalda donde el amplio escote se la dejaba libre—. Pero lo que se puede hacer dentro de un armario es bastante limitado.

—¿Y fuera de un armario? —le preguntó ella con los párpados entornados, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Ya lo descubrirás esta noche —dijo Edward, retirándole un mechón de cabello del rostro—. No te olvides de que tenemos toda la vida.

Los labios de Edward sellaron sus palabras y Isabella tuvo la indudable sensación de que en los brazos de aquel hombre no le bastaría con toda la vida.

 ***~*FIN*~***

* * *

 **Como siempre el link del PDF de esta adaptación lo encuentras en nuestro perfil**


End file.
